The Demon Within
by MsSupreme
Summary: sora is an average 15 year old boy, medium hight, brown hair, blue eyes, ears and a tail, yes hes not exactly human but what happenes when he is forced to go back to school? and meets riku? both have a secret, could there secrets bring them together? R
1. Chapter 1

great, im currently sat in my moms car, shes taking me to school, worse, the first one since primary, you see im not like other kids, same as my brothers, roxas and cloud, were really different, there ok with it, me not so much, since the end of primary ive been home tutored, and now for the last few months of secondary school shes making me go, this is gonna kill me, but roxas promised to help me through it, so it should be bearable

"youll be fine love its only 4 months" my mom said happily, i rolled my eyes at her, she pulled over outside the school

"do i have to?" i asked

"yes come on itll be fun" she said happily whilst gently patting my head, avoiding my ears, yes i have ears and a tail, im known as a neko, same as my brothers, roxas loves it, cloud loves it, me i dont really like it, ive been bullied because of it for ages, hence the reason i really dont want to go today or every for that fact "go" my mum snapped, my ears flattened and i jumped oout the car, i watched as she drove of, leaving me to go to school for the first time in 5 years, i glanced through the gate and listened for somthing i knew, the first i heard was kairi, then roxas and finally namine, i smiled slightly as i bowed my head and hurried through the gates and toward them, i heard people mutter about me as i walked, my tail staying close to me as i walked, i could hear roxas's voice very well now and soon he was in sight

"SORA" he yelled happily, my head looked up slightly, roxas was walking over to me, kairi and namine behind him, smiling happily at me

"hey" i muttered quietly

"dont be nervous lil bro" roxas chuckled, yes to make matters worse roxas is 11 months older than me, so hes already 16, and clouds in his 20s, and my birthday is in 1 week, im looking forward to it, it should be fun, roxas's 16th was amazing, mum hired the best club in destiny island, and then she thought up the theme of 'famous for an evening', and that was just amazing, and finally his suprise gift was a bmw in silver, so mine should be something like that, the joys of having a fashion designer as a mother, but me, roxas and cloud arent spoiled dont worry

"i cant help it" i repiled, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was staring, luckly noone was

"trust me youll like it here it aint like primary" roxas reasurred me, it worked a little

"ok ill give it a try" i said happily

"thats the spirit" roxas chuckled

"hey sora" kairi and namine said happily

"hey long time no see" i smiled

"yeah where you been?" namine asked curiously

"at home" i said whilst bowing my head

"oh sora" namine said sadly whilst pulling me into a hug "itll be ok it werent your fault" she soothed calmly, if your wondering what shes on about, 3 weeks ago my dad died in a horrific accident, died instantly, they said he was speeding and didnt see the lorry, but what makes it worse was he was coming home to see me, thats why he was rushing, so its my fault, i know everyone says its not, but if i hadnt asked him to hurry he would still be alive

"if you say so" i muttered against her shoulder, she pulled away and smiled

"aw come please smile wheres the happy sora we know?" kairi asked

"he in here somewhere, and ill try ok?" i said calmly

"ok but dont let it get ya down" she giggled

"ok" i smiled at her trying to be kind, she smiled back, eyes filled with care and love, i took another glance around the yard, noone was watching still, then i heard roxas hiss, i turned in his direction, he was glaring at some boy, he was much taller than us, and had spikey red hair and two little triangle tattoos under his eyes

"ow roxy the hurt my feeling" the redhead chuckled

"piss of will ya axel" roxas snarled, oh so that was axel...hm looks like it did happen then

"aw come on you wanted it to yaknow" axel said slyly

"i was drunk out my mind, no thanks to you" roxas said sourly, still glaring

"you kept drinking and if i remember i told you i wanted you" axel whispered slyly, before getting a slap across the face, he stumbled backwardsa few steps, clutching his face, i could help it a small chuckled escaped my lips, roxas ears turned in my direction and then turned back to axel

"whos your friend?" he asked pointing at me

"thats my brother sora" roxas said calmly

"oh you gonna introduce me?" axel said slyly

"im sure he knows who you are" roxas snarled

"easy roxas dont kill my bestfriend" came a new huskier voice, from the shadow came another boy, about axel hight but he had silver that reached his shoulders, nice body, even with loose cloths, wait!? did i just think that? no no i didnt im just goin to imagen that didnt happen

"why not?" roxas snarled, hands in fists

"cos to be honest you would regret it and you know it" the silverette explained smoothly, roxas's tail twitched, same as his ears

"i guess but this isnt over" roxas growled

"thats fine just leave him with an inch of his life" the silverette chuckled

"ill try but no promises" roxas said darkly, axel rolled his eyes, earning a hiss from roxas, and another small chuckle from me, the silverettes eyes became fixed on me, his eyes were emerald green, they were different somehwo but i could place it

"who is this?" he asked smoothly, roxas's tail twitched again

"his names sora and he roxas's brother" axel explained slyly

"hmmm nice name well im riku" riku said happily offering me his hand, i smiled and took it, he shook it a few times before letting go "hope to see ya around sora" he said whilst winking, roxas's tail was swaying now

"erm sure i guess" i muttered, riku smiled before pushing axel away

"see ya sexy" axel yelled to roxas, a hiss coming from roxas, kairi and namine were smiling at roxas and me, they know something and i guess i wont like it, so im not even gonna ask

"well that was intresting" i muttered, roxas turned to me

"stay away from riku" he growled, i was taken back a bit, what was his problem this riku seemed nice enough

"erm can i ask why?" i asked, roxas rolled his eyes and stormed of, i looked to kairi and namine "what?" i asked

"roxas is right you really should avoid riku" kairi warned

"but why?" i asked annoyed

"cos hes a fucking player" namine spat and then went back to her 'im so innocent', oh ok then, i think i will stay away then, even though im not gay, well i dont think i am?

"ok ill stay away then" i said happily, the girls smiled at me, roxas was walking back now "you alright now?" i asked

"aye axel just pisses me of and you all know why" he said sourly

"i guessed" i chuckled, then the bell rang, hurting my ears, they flattened to my head, how can roxas stand this? roxas chuckled at me

"come on you got all the same lessons as me and now we have p.e" roxas chuckled whilst grabbing my arm and dragging me through the yard, i yanked myself free

"i can walk yaknow" i snarled

"ok sorry" roxas said sorrowfully, nodded and walked beside him

"see it aint so bad here is it?" roxas asked

"i dont know yet give me time" i repiled coldly

"okie dokie" roxas chuckled

"so what we doing in p.e?" i asked curiously

"you like it trust me" roxas beamed happily

"trampolining!?" i aasked happily

"yep" he said happily

"oh my god thats awesome" i said happily

"see this schools not too bad huh?" roxas asked happily

"so far so good" i said happily, roxas laughed happily before grounding to a stop "here we are" he chuckled, the building was quite big but at the same time small

"cool do we just go in?" i asked

"yeah go in and get change haha" roxas luaghed whilst opening the doors, the hall was quite and plain, i followed roxas till we came to another room, it said boys changin, we entered and it was blissfully quite, there were stalls, which was good, i quickly grabbed on and got changed into my t-shirt ans sweats, when i was done the noise was much louder in here, i didnt know any of the new voices, i could only faintly make out roxas's, i quickly put my stuff in a locker and left the changing room anly to bang into someone, i fell to the floor, my head was spinning slightly and my tail hurt and i had landed on it, i looked up and thought "shit"

"want some help?" riku asked happily offering me a hand, i grabbed it and he pulled me up

"thanks" i muttered, avoiding his eyes

"no probs see ya" he said happily whilst walking past me, his hand running along my tail, sending a nice shiver down my spine, i turned to glare at him but he was gone, i glared at the door and sat on one of the little chairs, a large man walked past, he had shortish brown hair anf looked very strong

"you sora?" he asked

"yes" i whimmpered

"great im lexaus the p.e teacher" he said happily

"ok" i said calmly

"you done trampolining before?" he asked, should i boast?

"a bit" i lied

"ok well ill see where you are and then i help ya out as much as possiable" he said happily before walking into a different room, everyone was slowly exiting the changing room now and roxas came to sit with me

"you met lex yet?" he asked

"dont you mean lexaus?" i corrected

"nah i mean lex, he doesnt mind it" roxas chuckled

"oh ok then yes" i said happily

"he big isnt he?" roxas chuckled

"huge more like" i chuckled

"COME ON YOU LAZY BONES" lex yelled, catching everyones attention, we slowly followed the crowd as lex led us into the 3rd gym, there were 6 trampolines here, much more than my last school they only ahd 2

"right choose your group and get to work" lex siad calmly, everyone ran toward the trampolines, i grabbed one of the back ones, roxas came with me, then the girls came into the gym and were told the same thing, namine and kairi joined us, namine went first

"so you gonna show us some of ya moves sora?" kairi asked eagerly

"erm i dont know maybe" i said embarresed

"SORA" lex yelled, my head turned to where he voice came from, he was stood at another trampoline, and next to him was riku, smug smile on his face, my tail twitched as lex motioned me to join him, i went silently to him and stopped a few feet from him

"right could you show me the furthest you got" lex insisted, i nodded and jumped on the trampoline, roxas, namine and kairi were watching eagerly, i closed my eyes and began to bounce, i bounced 5 time before preforming a backwards flip to a front flip, and a perfect land, everyone was looking at me, gasping, what was so good about that, i sat down before looking at lex and riku, riku looked like the first time he saw me, eyes wide and different, lex looked shocked

"thats a very good talent you have" lex beamed at me, i nodded ti his complement

"hmm looks like someone might actually beat me" riku chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"well looks like i dont need to help you at all, you can go help others then" lex said happily, i nodded and jumped of the trampoline, a few inches from riku, again perfect landing, i walked around riku, and again his hand across my tail, sending another plesant shiver down my spine, i didnt let it show though, i hurried back to my friends

"whoa youve got better" kairi said happily

"aint that the truth" roxas chuckled, i smiled at them, i felt another pair of eyes on me, but i didnt turn to check, insted i stayed put and talked or helped my friends 


	2. Chapter 2

i mostly helped namine out as she wasnt very sure of her skills, she was actually quite good once she believed she was, but then again anyone can be good at trampolining, it a very simple sport but at the same time very challenging, roxas didnt nothing all lesson, lazy git that he is, kairi didnt ask for my help very much, but she has confidence, the only time she did ask for help was when she was asking me to show here a move she didnt know, shes only just got to learning front drops, whereas me and roxas are about the same, skill wise

"hey sora show use a flip" namine pleaded, i rolled my eyes

"why?" i asked curiuosly

"cos your awesome" she giggled, i smiled and nodded, kairi bounced of the trampoline and i sprang on, i bounced a few times before flipping forward and landing perfectly, kairi and namine were clapping and roxas was rolling his eyes, i hoped of he trampoline, something i thought about flipping of, but then that would be showing off, i walked past everyone, roxas, kairi and namine looking at me confused, i said i was getting a drink, which i was, so i wasnt lying really, i pushed the gym door open and headed to the water fountain, i switched it on and the water began to flow freely, i bend over and drank from it, when somthing thin ran over my tail, i shuddered, it didnt feel like a hand, so i knew it was riku, i quickly turned around only to see nothing, i shrugged before spinning around and switching the fountian back of, i sighed deeply before turning around, and bumping into someone, this was becoming a habit, i hissed as i landed painfully on my tail, i heard someone crouch beside me

"you ok?" came a familiar voice, concern in his voice

"yeah but in future dont stand so close" i grumbled harshly

"ok ill remember that" he chuckled "want a hand sora?" he asked happily, i looked up at him, he was half crouched, his hand extened to me, but my eyes were fixed on his head, his eyes were calm and happy, but that wasnt what held my attention, what held my attention was what was ontop of his head, he had silvery, white ears! EARS for god sakes! and just to comfirm my thoughts i saw a tails quickly sway behind him, again silvery white and it even relfected slightly in the light "you ok?" he asked, snapping me out of my daze, he looked human again, the ears were gone and so was the tail, his eyes now were cofussed and worried

"erm yeah i think i hit my head cos im sure i just saw you with a tail and a pair of ears" i chuckled lightly, he laughed with me, though he sounded nervous, very nervous, i took his hand and he pulled me up, me bumping into his chest slightly "sorry" i muttered

"its ok, now dont hurt yourself i wont always be there to help ya up" he chuckled

"i wasnt counting on it" i chuckled, he smiled at me, i smiled back, and not forced, i was slowly warming up to riku, but just as friends, nothing more, i walked past him and as expected his hand ran across my tail, sending a very nice shiver down my spine, a small purr coming from my lips, hopefully he didnt hear that, i quickened as i entered the hall, kairis face lit up when she saw me, namine smiled softly and roxas looked indifferent

"what took you so long?" roxas asked curiously

"tripped over somthing then had a nice chat with riku" i said cooly, everyones face dropped instantly, i rolled my eyes and metally kicked myself for mentioning riku, then i suddenly remembered the image of riku like me, ears and a tail

"what the hell?" roxas asked, clearly annoyed "didnt you listen when i told you to avoid him?" he said annoyed

"my god cant i talk to anyone!" i yelled, catching everyones attention, roxas's ears flattened and his grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the gym and pinned my against the closest wall

"look i know i seem over-protective but im your big brother and riku is a arse, its for your own good" he spat, i glared

"well what do you think is gonna happen roxas?" i snarled angerly

"what happens when he sets his sights on someone, youll fucking fall for him and then he'll hurt you, he does it to everyone" roxas spat

"do you honestly think im that stupid that i cant see that for myself?" i snarled, kicking roxas off me, he landed on his arse, this was heading for a fight, and as we both have claws, it could get nasty, roxas glared at me as he got up

"yes i do sora cos you are honestly like that" roxas hissed, my hands flexed, same as his

"well you really dont know me then, at least i dont get drunk!" i yelled loudly, roxas's eyes widened and became sad for an istant then became furious, his hands curling slightly and i saw his claws come out, mine were already out

"of course i fucking know you! im your brother!" he snarled harshly, my tail twitched angerly, i stormed past roxas and onto the hall, him following me, i kicked the doors to outside open and wait for him, he kicked them shut, his claws still out, mine aswell

"well since you think im so stupid then you should be able to beat me! shouldnt you?" i screeched, his ears flattening to his head, his eyes, furious and worried, he began to circle me, and i circled him, gradually getting closer, then i made a dash for the field, roxas followed, there would be more private and i would have longer to kick his ass!

"come on roxas" i taunted angerly, he snarled and pounced at me, i dodged it and scratched his tail, he screeched from the pain, he turned to face me, his eyes furious, he pounced at me, pinning me to the field, i kicked him of, catching his face with my claws, another screech of pain coming from him, he turned again and pounced, this time scratching me in the face, i hissed and scratched his ear, he snarled, our foreheads were together and our hands locked against the others, pushing to gain the upper hand, i was winning

"i thought you said i was stupid?" i hissed

"i never said that, well i did, but i ment at love" he replied sourly, he was calming slowly, me though i was getting more mad by the minute, then me and roxas were ripped apert by someone, we both hissed and looked to see who it was, i calmed straight away, same as roxas, riku grabbing me, whereas axel had roxas, axel had wrapped his arms around roxas's holding them down, riku was doing the same to me, but i could see riku, but something riku had done had made roxas's eyes widen

"calm the fuck down both of you!" axel demanded, roxas had slummped to the floor and was clutching his new wounds, i did the same, clutching my face, i pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood, i sighed and looked at roxas, his eyes sorrowful, probably the same as mine, axel had pulled out some tissue and was fixing roxas's bloody face, i didnt turn to riku, i was ashamed at what i had done to my brother, i wiped my hand on the ground then grabbed a bit of tissue of axel and held it to my face, roxas's was still staring at riku in dis-belief, i still could look up from my feet, still ashamed

"you ok?" i heard riku asked, i nodded

"come here" he said whilst grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him, his eyes were concerned and worried, but at the same time happy, he gently looked and my scratch "not to bad actually looks like we got here in time" he muttered to axel, axel nodded in agreement, i looked at roxas, his face was ok, just a couple af scratches, he was looking at axel, eyes full of trust and...happiness? and also it looked like love!?

"erm roxas" i said quietly, his head turned to me, sorrow all over his face

"yeah sora" he said quietly

"sorry" i muttered

"its ok i shouldnt of said it" he said calmly, i looked at him, he was smiling slightly, he crawled over to me and gave me a quick hug, i hugged him back, he let go and returned to axels side, eyes full of trust, happiness and love, i smiled to myself, roxas really did like axel, i knew it!, i looked at riku he was smiling at me, i smiled back

"thanks for stopping us" i said happily

"no problem it looked rough so we stopped it" he smiled before bringing me into a hug, his lips landing near my ear "im glad you not hurt badly" he whispered quietly, oh shit he was trying to make me fall for him, i chuckled nervously before pulling away

"me and roxas are tougher than that, and weve had worse" i chuckled, roxas laughed with me, at the memories when we really hurt eachother, i jumped up and dusted myself down, roxas doing the same, axel waved bye and returned to his lesson, whilst riku ran ahead to p.e, leaving me to walk back with roxas

"what were you so shocked about?" i asked

"when?" he asked confussed

"when riku stopped the fight" i explained, roxas stiffened nervously and gulped, i looked at him, his eyes looking at where riku had gone

"ill tell ya on one condition" roxas muttered

"ok what condition?" i asked

"dont react to it" he said seriously

"ok i promise" i said happily, he sighed and turned to me, just outside the doors, i looked at him confussed

"riku is really like us" he muttered

"what!?" i said in shock, was what i saw real?

"he is neko! like you, me and cloud!" he said in as much shock as i was in

"so it was true" i muttered

"what?" roxas asked

"well when i tripped earlier, i thought i saw him with ears and a tail, silvery white" i said calmly

"so he is neko, why does he hide it?" roxas wondered, i shrugged and opened the door, lex was stood waiting for us, we gulped in unison

"well boy you look in good condition" he said coldly

"sorry lex its my fault" roxas said sorrowfully

"whatever i dont really care just sort your problems at break or lunch" she said before walking off, me and roxas looked at eachother before running to the changing rooms to grab a changing cubical, i hurt to change and my tail was bruised, but roxas would hurt more, i got his tail and ears with my claws, we hurried out before anyone could ask about the scratches, we sat on te little chairs faces down

"i know by the way" i muttered

"know what?" roxas asked curiously, looking at me through his hair

"about your feeling for a certain redhaed" i said smugly, his eyes widened

"oh erm how?" he stuttered

"well the way you were looking at him on the field and the fact you just stuttered when i asked" i explained smugly

"oh do you mind?" he asked, he wanted my approval

"why would i? its your life isnt it?" i said happily, he smiled and nodded, i looked to the field were we were only 10 minutes ago, i was ready to kill him and now im ok with him, but what worrys me most is the fact i cant get riku out my mind, not beacuse hes a neko, or because he stopped me from killing roxas, but because of what he said to me when he hugged me 'im glad you not hurt badly'!? am i really as stupid as roxas says? or am i thinking about it to much? i dont know but ive only been to one lesson and im already confussed about everything, this canr be good! 


	3. Chapter 3

!

my ears flattened to my head again, why did it have to be so loud? couldnt they have someone just say break or next lesson or whatever?

"you coming sora?" roxas asked

"erm yeah" i said happily, we left the p.e hall with our heads down, hiding our scratches from everyone

"SORA! ROXAS!" someone yelled, we both turned to see namine and kairi running to use, we shared a quick 'oh crap' glance before walking to them, heads down slightly

"hey girls" i said calmly

"hey so what happened with you two?" namine asked

"what do you mean?" roxas asked

"well we saw you drag sora out, and after about 5 minutes riku left and then he came back saying 'there ok'" kairi explained

"erm nothing much just a little fight" i lied

"bullshit" kairi exclaimed before grabbing my chin and pulling my head up, namine doing the same to roxas, there hands dropping when they saw our new injuries

"oh you two" namine moaned

"why do you always fight?" kairi demanded

"it just happened so drop it" i hissed, shocking kairi, i wasnt in the mood for a lecture today

"ok sorry" kairi said happily, i nodded

"so what did riku do?" namine asked, me and roxas shared a 'what do i say' glance

"well he and axel broke the fight apart before we seriously hurt eachother" i explained, missing the whole neko bit out

"axel!?" both girls said shocked

"yeah axel" i chuckled

"what was he doing?" namine asked

"how do i know?" roxas hissed, i rolled my eyes, still lying i see, lets change that!

"roxas stop lying to them" i hissed

"what!?" roxas (who was glareing), namine and kairi (where smirking) exclaimed

"you know damn well what" i hissed at roxas, he was looking at me with 'why?' all over his face "just tell them" i sighed

"tell who what??" the girls asked, i looked at roxas, he was thinking, he let out a small sigh

"ok fine ill tell.....i actually do like axel...quite alot" roxas said quietly and blushing slightly, the girls smirked darkly, i crooked my head to the side in confussion, same as roxas, they pointed behind us, i turned first to see axel and riku looking shocked, roxas turned second turning a new shade of red

"didnt expect to hear that" axel said shocked, roxas getting redder by the second

"same" riku chuckled, roxas's tail was a straight line and his ears were flat against his head, and he was cherry red now

"you mean it roxas?" axel asked, stepping slightly closer, he called roxas roxas not roxy? roxas swallowed before nodding, axel face lit up as he smiled, roxas relaxed a little, and smiled back "well i thought you hated me" axel chuckled

"i did but i got over it" roxas said shyly, axel smiled and pulled roxas in for a quick kiss, roxas's tail curled happily, i smiled, he was happy again, insted of being bitchy all the time, i glanced at riku, he was looking at me, again like he was seeing something i didnt, i walked up to him

"hey sora what up?" he asked

"you is whats up" i hissed, his eyes widened slightly, everyone looked at me, i didnt care

"what do ya mean?" he asked nervously, i grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from everyone, leaving the girls smiling and roxas and axel shocked, i dragged him to the field before letting him go, i turned to him, he was looking at me curiously "so whats up?" he asked, i hissed and grabbed the collar of his top and pulled him to my level, leaving inches between our faces

"whats bothering me is the fact your hiding who you are!" i snarled and released him, his eyes were wide and shocked

"what?" he asked shocked

"YOU! your like me and roxas and you know what i mean!" i snarled, his eyes became full of shock and fear? his face became ashamed and i couldnt hold my glares anymore "why do you hide it?" i asked softly, he looked at me

"because at my old school i was bullied to death cos of it, so when i moved here i hid it, but then your brothers came, and i saw how they were treated, i do wanna stop but i..."he trailed of not knowing what to say, my eyes became pained, i knew his pain

"you dont know how everyone will react since youve been hiding it" i whispered

"exactly" he muttered, he smiled weakly at me

"i understand that, it was the same for me, i dropped put of primary early and was home schooled" i said sadly, riku looked at me, eyes happy

"you were bullied to?" he asked

"yeah i was, badly" i said sadly, he walked over to me and hugged me tightly, i didnt try to fight him of, i know i shouldnt talk to him, but its kinda hard when hes so nice, i now its all an act though, at least it think its an act?

"we have alot in common" he chuckled, i smiled and pulled out the hug

"yeah i guess we do" i said happily, i saw that axel, roxas, namine and kairi were watching and i rolled my eyes

"whats up?" riku asked

"were being spied on" i chuckled

"oh i see" he chuckled before glancing over his shoulder

"race ya" i challenged

"your on" he agreed happily

"3....2....1....GO!" i yelled before bursting into a run, riku right behind me, he caught up quickly and we were neck and neck until we reached them, we skidded to a stop a few feet from them all

"hey" i said out of breath, the girls were smiling darkly again, axel looked curious and roxas looked ok?

"what you talk about?" the girls asked

"nowt for you" i chuckled, they pouted, i glanced at roxas and twitched my ears and swayed my tail, he caught my drift and nodded slightly

!

my ears ignored it this time

"what we got now roxas?" i asked

"maths come on" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me away, i didnt say bye for my own saftey, i pulled free and walked next to him

"why did you make me say it?" he asked

"cos i hate it when you lie" i said simply

"did you know he was behind us?" he asked

"not a friggin clue" i chuckled

"ok then" he laughed, he stopped suddenly "here we are" he said, i looked at the door it said 'MATHS' and under that 'Xemnas', i opened the door to see a tall man with lond silver hair and golden eyes

"you the new kid" he asked, i nodded

"well sit with roxas and catch up quickly" he said calmly, i followed roxas and sat at the back table, i was in the corner, just as i like it

"what did you and riku talk about?" roxas asked

"why he hides what he is" i replied

"oh what did he say?" he asked

"the same reason i dropped out of primary, he was bullied like hell" i explained, roxas eyes grew sad

"oh that bad" he muttered, i thought roxas hated him?

"yeah" was all i said, everyone had taken there seats, but the lesson still hadnt started yet, the door opened and axel walked in, xemnas rolled his eyes and axel chuckled

"sit your arse down" xemnas growled

"yes sir" axel mocked, he walked to our table and sat across from roxas, he was grinning ear to ear and roxas was gradually getting red again

"RIGHT!" xemans yelled, scaring the living shit outta everyone "today were continuing our work on angles so get out your books and work" he said coldy before sitting at his desk and writing, everyone broke out into quiet chatter

"sooooo roxy when you free?" axel asked

"erm i dont know erm friday" roxas stuttered, i had to hold back my laughter

"great! after school ok?" he asked

"erm yeah" roxas stuttered happily, this was probably the funniest thing in the world right now,

BUZZ

whos texting me? i pulled out my phone, its from cloud, i flipped it open

"hows the first day goin lil bro? lol" i growled silently before replying

"ok i guess, roxas is now going out with axel, we already had a fight and im being hit on by riku so yaknow"

BUZZ

"really? i thought roxas hated him? and your both twats anyway so fight for all i care lol and whos riku? ;)"

"i know i though the same but hes stuttering and is bright red lol and OI! cheeky git! and just some lad hes a mate of axels"

BUZZ

"omg i wanna see stuttering roxas lol and i know im cheeky but so r u! lol and have fun with riku ;P"

"its so funny, but you wont get to see it for a while so HA! and of course im cheeky i got it from u twat! and thanks so much!"

BUZZ

"actually im at moms now so i may see it sooner than u think! lol and your welcome lol"

"cool i thought you were staying at leons? and your an ass"

BUZZ

"i was but he decided to come say hi :) and why am i?"

"cool not seen leon in ages :) and you just r :P"

BUZZ

"yeah well g2g"

i put my phone back in my pocket and began to work, i copyed roxas in order to catch up quickly, only 30 minutes left of this lesson, then lunch, that will be fun 


	4. Chapter 4

man this lesson with xemnas was dragging beyond belief, roxas was no help, he was stuttering everything, damn you axel, and to be honest it was bugging me, i need to speak to roxas but all he can say i 'i erm well' and to be frank its pissing me off right bad, i growled under my breath, i drummed my fingers on the table, axel smirked at me

"what?" i asked annoyed

"nothing you just remind me of someone" axel chuckled, i rolled my eyes and axel chuckled

"oh my god shut up!" i hissed, he chuckled again, he was pissing me off now

"yep you really are alike" axel chuckled

"who?" roxas asked, axel smiled and looked at me

"he reminds me of riku" axel said cautiosly, talking to roxas, but looking at me, almost pleading with me over somthing

"whatever" i hissed, axel chuckled, guessing that is what riku would have said "roxas what have we got next?" i asked

"erm i think its art" roxas muttered

"is axel in that class?" i asked, he chuckled darkly

"no im not but someone else is" axel chuckled, his eyes pleading again

"youve got to be kidding me" i snarled as i wacked mt head on the desk, very hard, i heard axel whince, i didnt feel it, done it to much "kill me now" i snarled, axel chuckled "chuckle once more axel and i swear youll have no balls left" i threatened, he remained quiet, i sighed happily, resting my head on the desk, i stayed like this for the rest of the lesson

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

i smiled happily, grabbed my stuff and rushed out the room, i went outside as it was now lunch, thank god for that, i walked onto the field, and went to the very edge, were there was a tall metal wall, it was ugly, considering the school was pretty decent, i continued to follow the metal wall until i came to a corner, i also noticed that there was a hole in the wall, i smiled and climbed through, it lead to a field, it was beautiful, there was little litter and the grass was even, no muddy patches or burnt bits, i inhaled deeply, taking in all the fresh smells, i saw a bench, i smiled and headed to it, this place was completely empty, i couldnt help but smile, i sat on the bench and got out my luch, tuna sandwichs, my favorites and a muller corner, yummy, it was all gone pretty quickly and i just layed back and closed my eyes, taking in the sun and smells

"i believe this is a two people seat" someone chuckled, i growled and opened one of my eyes, it met sea green, i knew who it was but to be honest i was mesmerized by his eyes, they were so pretty "you gonna shift up or should i sit on you?" riku chuckled, i snapped out of my daze and growled before sitting up, and moving down to give him enough space

"there" i growled, avoiding his eyes

"no need to be so grumpy what up your butt?" riku chuckled

"well for starters axels is pissing me by saying i remind him of you, and second your here to annoy me" i said harshly

"hmm i cant see why you remind him of me" riku muttered, i rolled my eyes at his remark

"so what exactly do you want?" i asked annoyed

"well i usually come here but you seem to be here to so yaknow" he chuckled, i rolled my eyes "are you always so morbid?" he asked, seriously

"no" i snapped, he was taken back by that "what i ment was not always but recently yes" i corrected calmly, he nodded

"why?" he asked

"because im bloody sick of all this shit!" i growled

"erm what shit?" he asked

"you, axel, roxas all of it!" i hissed

"ok what exactly did we do?" he asked, i sighed

"axel cos hes an idiot and pisses me of -he chuckled- roxas cos im bloody sick of him telling me what i can and cant do" i explained

"and me? what have i done?" he asked curiously, i looked at him

"i hate the fact i feel the way i do around you!" i snarled, his eyes widened

"erm what!?" he asked

"oh dont play fucking dumb riku you know damn well what i mean" i said annoyed, he gulped "i wouldnt mind so much...if you werent such a big fucking player" i snarled sadly before grabbing my stuff and running back to school, through the hole and back inside, i was looking for roxas, and sure enough i found him, sat at a table with axel, kairi and namine, i skidded to a stop infront of them

"hey sora" they greeted happily, i nodded

"erm roxas ill see ya later" i said quickly

"wha! why?" he asked

"just trust me im out see ya" i said before running again, i ran straight out of school, this will blow over it will, i refuse to like him, he will just hurt me, like hes done to everyone else, i wont risk my heart on him, i cant i WONT! i continued to run home, it wasnt far really maybe 2 miles, thats not to bad, i kept running not stopping, even though my feet and legs were hurting, and i had i stitch, i skidded around a corner and turned onto my street, i could see my house, i smiled when i reached it, my hand gripped the handle and opened it, i slammed the door shut, threw my stuff on the floor and ran upstairs to my room, slamming that door and locking it, i sighed happily when i was home and in my room, my hands balled into fists as i puched my wall sevral times, i left a crack in my wall, and no skin on my knuckles

"erm you ok in there?" someone asked, i could tell that voice it was cloud

"not really" i replied

"let me in lil bro" he pleaded, i sighed and unlocked my door, he walked in and quietly closed the door "i told her sending you to school wasnt a good idea" he grumbled

"its not that but once again im an idiot" i said sadly whilst wacking my knuckles against the wall again

"what do you mean?" he asked, holding my hands to stop me from braking my knuckles

"i like the friggin school player" i sighed "roxas was right, he knew i would and here i am" i chuckled sadly, he released my hands

"wait who are we on about here?" cloud asked

"riku" i said calmly

"ok so what?" he asked

"he knows" i replied

"oh i see" he muttered, i walked over to another wall and wacked my head on it "hey dont do that you may kill your last brain cell" cloud chuckled, i chuckled to, he always made me smile "hey im gonna talk to mum and get you a few days off so you can sort this out ok?" cloud asked

"thanks cloud that would be very nice" i said happily, he smiled and rufflyed my hair before heading downstairs

BUZZ BUZZ

"ok now what!?" i growled, i flipped it open

"right! talk! :" from roxas, i sighed

"look drop it for fucks sake!" i text back

BUZZ BUZZ

"no tell me now! what the hell happened?

"look i aint telling ya so get over it, its my problem"

BUZZ BUZZ

"well whatever happened has shaken thing up big time, rikus quiet and not so cocky and axels all annoyed, so what happened?"

"for fucks sake no!" i turned my phone of then, i wasnt talking bout it with any of those three

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"come in" i said calmly, cloud walked in

"you got the rest of this week of, your back on tuesday" cloud said smugly, i smiled

"thanks" i said happily, i get monday of cos its my birthday

"ill leave ya alone for a bit" he said happily before closing my door, i layed on my bed and closed my eyes, the best way to sort things is to sleep on it, i want to destroy it though, but this is a start, then i have to deal with roxas when he gets home, but i dont care, cloud can tell him, im sleeping now! 


	5. Chapter 5

i opened my eyes groggily, my knuckles hurt insanly, but oh well, i quickly looked at them, there was little skin on them, i sighed and got out of bed and bandaged them up, my eyes drifting to the crack in my wall, damn now i need another poster, i sighed and opened my door only to hear roxas and cloud talking

"so whats up with sora?" roxas asked, please cloud please lie!

"i dont know he wouldnt talk to me, you know anything?" cloud asked, i sighed happily

"only that somthing kicked of at lunch between him and riku" roxas sighed

"whos this riku?" cloud asked

"he a mate of axels" roxas sighed

"ok then" cloud muttered

"that and hes like us" roxas said calmly, cloud gasped "and thats not the half of it" roxas sighed

"what do you mean? he neko what more is there?" cloud asked

"well for starters he hides it pretty well" roxas sighed

"hmm i didnt know you could actually but what else?" cloud asked, i listened closer now

"it would appear that riku may have actually have fallen for sora at lunch" roxas sighed, i gasped and my eyes watered

"ok so whats bad about that?" cloud asked

"he has a pretty bad reputation as a big ass player" roxas sighed

"hmmm i can see how that complicates things" cloud sighed

"yeah its does that and i think sora may like him back" roxas sighed

"really how so?" cloud asked

"well we were fightin earlier and well riku and axel broke us apart and when axel held me i calmed instantly, but thats cos i trust and love him, but sora did the same with riku" roxas explained

"hmmm i see so whats the problem?" cloud asked

"somthing sora said to riku at lunch, it shook him up badly" roxas said calmly

"and that was?" cloud asked

"he said that he wouldnt mind liking him if he was such a big fucking player and thats when he ran of" roxas sighed

"hmmm i see so soras scared to get hurt?" cloud asked

"i think thats the problem" roxas sighed, i stood up as i wanted them to stop and began to walked down the stairs, they both shushed about the subject, i smiled slightly at them both, water still in my eyes slightly, roxas came over and stood infront of me "how much did you hear?" he asked sadly

"erm pretty much all of it" i sighed, keeping the water in my eyes, roxass face saddened, and his and clouds ears flattened to there heads "i didnt upset him to much did i?" i asked, and roxas smiled slightly

"no you just shocked him really, it was actually then that he realised he may be falling for you" roxas explained calmly

"oh i see" was all i said "let me guess you now dont object huh?" i asked, a tiny bit of bitterness in my voice

"well i told him if he is planning to get you hes gonna have to shake that reputation" roxas smiled, i smiled slightly

"hmm i see and how does he plan to do that then?" i asked

"well it turns out hes got a bargin for you" roxas chuckled, my eyes widened

"what!" i asked, roxas smirked at me, eyes flicking behind me, i glanced at cloud who was staring/glaring at someone behind me, i gulped, i flicked my tail and it hit somthing behind me, i quickly threw roxas a paniced glance, he smiled sweetly

"i only want to talk sora" a husky voice purred against my ear, sending another nice shiver down my spine, i gulped down my silent purr and turned to face riku, he was smiling very slightly, i glanced at cloud only to see he was stood leaning against the door frame, watching riku very very carfully, riku seemed to be slightly nervous with cloud here, i sighed and walked past riku, grabbing his wrist in the process, i pulled him up the stairs and to my room, i quickly glanced back and roxas and cloud were argueing quietly, i sighed and closed my door loudly so they knew they could add a bit more volume, riku was stood nervously in my room, i sighed and sat on my bed and drew my knees up, riku stayed in the middle of my room, looking very nervous

"so whats the bargin?" i asked/sighed, rikus eyes met mine for a moment before flicking away

"well erm i know how the fact i hide who i am upsets you -i nodded- so erm..." he trailed of, i sighed as i knew the bargin

"you want me to give you a try and in return youll stop hiding who you are" i finished for him

"erm yeah pretty much" he said nervously, i sighed and ducked my head, my eyes leaked slightly, i controled my breathing though so it would seem like nothing was wrong, when infact i was seriously considering his offer, but i couldnt, i would get hurt, i know i would...i always do "why are you crying?" riku asked, i shrugged, of course he would know, i felt the bed drop as he sat down beside me, would i really fall for one of his tricks? quite possiably yes, his hand gently rested on my ears, and gently strocked them, i locked my jaw and bit back my purrs, my tail made contact with his and his tail wrapped around mine, since my head was still hidden, i smiled sligthly, but not enough to show any signs, he was getting to me, i pushed my head from my knees, but i kept them at my chest "i know what your thinking" he sighed

"do you?" i sighed too

"your thinking about what ive done before correct? concerning my reputation" he asked

"hmm so now your a mind reader" i said calmly, hint of happiness in my voice that i couldnt mask

"i thought so"" he sighed sadly, i sighed with him, his tail tightening its grip on mine, i quickly glanced down at them intertwined, sliver wrapped with chocolate brown, a smile was tugging at my lips, but thats as far as i let it go "im sorry ill go now" riku said suddenly, his tail twisting free of mine as he stood up, i hadnt even noticed his ears were out, they were against his head from saddness, he began to walk past me and for some reason my hand shot out and grabbed his, it linked with his, he turned to face me, his face stunned slightly, same as mine, i was looking at our linked hands in slight awe, they looked natrual together, granted his hands were slightly bigger than mine, he to was staring at our linked hands, he lifted his hand up, thus bring mine with it, i had to stand to follow my own hand, he pulled our hands closer and kissed the back of mine, causing me to blush slightly, his other hand link with my free hand, it felt natrual to me for some reason, i kept my gaze away from his, i still wasnt sure if it was right, my tail curled around my leg, same as his was, it was almost like he was my shadow, or reflection, i quickly glanced at him, his eyes were on mine and once he caught them, i couldnt escape, his eyes were just so green, our arms were swaying between us slightly, and my tail was curling against my leg

"on one other condition" i whispered, finally breaking free of his gaze slightly

"ok?" he asked

"i swear to god if you hurt me ill let cloud and roxas personally kill you with there own claws" i said calmly, riku gulped slightly, im guessing he didnt have claws like us three did, his gaze dropped for a moment before returning to mine, determined and happy

"deal" he said happily, i nodded as i got an odd knot in my stomach, but i ignored it, a smile was tugging on his lips, and eventually he allowed it to show, i was about to lean in when i saw a shadow cross under my door, my lips pulled back over my teeth, i let go of riku and stalked out my room, i knew who it was by the shadow, and today hes annoyed me once to many, i heard the front door shut quickly, i hissed slightly before returning to my room, i opened my window and saw axel smirking at me, a small hiss rolled through my bared teeth, as he burst into laughter, i quickly glaced down, it was a jump i could easily do

"hey sora do you honestly think roxy will hurt riku?" axel chuckled, i heard another hiss and saw roxas on the front steps, his hands were behind his back but i could see his claws, axel was pushing his luck now "oh come of it sora" he laughed, i blew a fuze, his laugh annoyed me, i jumped out my window, followed by a shocked gasp from riku and axel, i landed infront of axel, my teeth still bared, and my claws sliding out

"ive had just about enough of you today" i hissed, litterally, axel backed of carfully, hes seen roxass anger wait til he sees mine

"nevermind sora" he chuckled, a hiss rolling of my lips, i flexed my hands, catching axels attention

"what did i tell you earlier?" i asked, axels eyes widened slightly

"erm chuckle once more axel and i swear youll have no balls left?" he asked, a cruel smile was on my lips now

"bingo" i hissed and he took of, he was quite a fast runner actually, but i could run on all fours, i let him get a bit of distance before and ran after him, on all fours, once he was in perfect distance i pounced, my claws latched into his back as i face planted him to the ground, he groaned in pain, i dug my claws deeper into his skin, he screeched a bit, i smirked before pulling them out, he screamed slightly, i jumped of him and rolled him over(by kicking his gut) so i could see his face, he had a nosebleed, which only made it funnier, i came closer to his face "the same goes for you axel you ever hurt roxas and i really will rip you balls of and shove them so far up your ass that it will feel like youve swallowed snooker balls" i snarled before walking over to a laughing roxas and an incredibally shocked riku, i stood beside riku

"and you say i have anger issues" roxas laughed, i smiled and patted him on his back

"damn roxas your brothers crazy" axel said, struggling to his feet

"i know thats why i dont piss him of" roxas chuckled, helping axel up

"keep him away from me" axel hissed, i smiled smugly

"he wont need to your voice does that well enough" i chuckled, axels eyes narrowed on me, and roxas was struggling to hide his amusment, i glanced at riku, who was smiling smugly

"oh ha ha your so fuuny" axel hissed, i laughed and walked over to him, i felt him stiffen slightly

"if im so fuuny how come your whole body tenses when i come near you? if i thought right id say you were scared of me" i smirked, axels left eye twitched

"i well i no erm well" axel muttered

"point proven my friend" i smirked as i turned on my heel and headed towards riku

"im not your friend" axel whispered, but my ears picked it up

"youll have to be axel" i smirked as i reached riku

"and why is that?" axel smiled

"this is why" i said smugly before pressing my lips to rikus quickly, he went into shock i think, i heard axel mummble many swearwords, i smiled, roxas looked smug, riku still hadnt recovered and cloud was rolling his eyes, when did he get there? "you ok?" i whispred against rikus ear, i saw his tail curl, so i knew he was ok "do i have to do it again?" i asked, playing along, he still didnt respond, his tail however was curling wonderfully, i held back my smirk as once again i went on my toes and pressed my lips to riku, this time however he did respond, his hands rested on my hips, my tail curling slightly, i pulled back "what! no shock this time?" i asked, raising an eyebrow, he laughed and huggedd me tightly, i smiled and hugged him back, my ears turned around as i heard roxas mutter somthing to axel

"not a wise move ax" roxas warned, i heard his laugh

"nevermind" axel whispered, i smirked and pulled out the hug "hey sora" he yelled, i turned to face axel, he was smiling darkly, i bit back my smile

"yeah axel?" i said, forcing curiosity into my voice, roxas was rolling his eyes, axels smile only grew in size

"so i see you finally gave into riku huh?" he asked

"hmm i would seem that way wouldnt it" i smiled, my tail curling around rikus leg, i heard him purr

"well im glad maybe now you can use your claws on him huh?" he asked

"nah why would i hurt rikus hes not made me angry?" i asked

"i dont know maybe your kinky" axel smirked, roxas went red in the face, i bared my teeth at axel, i flexed my hands and my claws came out and axel took of, this time though he didnt get a head start, i ran after him, i flipped over him, grabbing his head and flinging him across a bench and onto the fields, he landed on his ares with a thump, i kept coming though, he didnt run this time, trying to be brave, i smirked and with my claws i scratched him across the chest, ripping his top, i latched my claws into his chest, he hissed slightly, i pulled him closer

"id watch what you say axel or i may make sure you never get into roxass pants EVER again, cloud can be very very protective" i purred darkly, axel shuddered, i drew back my claws and left him on the grass whilst i walked back into the house, past a smiling roxas, a gobsmacked riku and a smug cloud, he hi5d me on the way past, i headed straight to my room, with riku hot on my heels 


	6. Chapter 6

i opened my door, still aware of riku hot on my heels, a smile was tugging on my lips

"wow sora" riku said finally, i turned around to face him, his ears were twitching and his tail was curled around his leg, so my anger was a turn on, i smirked darkly

"what?" i asked, playing dumb, i wanted him to vocaly confirm it

"your anger" riku smiled, i walked closer slightly

"what about it?" i asked, staring deeply into his eyes, he eyes un-focused for a brief moment "well?" i purred, stepping closer again, our bodies nearly touching, his eyes un-focused again "please?" i purred, my hands resting on his waist and i pressed my body against his, my tail curling around both our legs, his eyes remained un-focused

"it may be a little bit of a turn on" riku stuttered, his eyes focusing again, i smirked

"thankyou i thought so" i smiled smugly, i twisted my ears forward, his heart was beating extremely quickly, i gently placed my hand over it and listened carfully, i stayed like this for a while until it returned to a normal pace, i looked up at him and he was smiling slightly, aswell as blushing, i smiled and went on my toes to press my lips to his, his arms wrapping around my waist, i relaxed into the kiss, my ears springing forward when i heard people talking

"damn hes good" someone said, i knew the voice axels, so the other would probably be roxas

"hmm it would seem so" roxas laughed quietly, i smiled and pulled out the kiss, riku became confussed, i mouthed 'shhh' to him and he smiled

"thanks for the compliment axel and roxas but its rude to watch" i said smugly as i walked around riku, they both looked like, deer in the headlights, i chuckled slightly, i quickly glanced at riku, he was stood with his arms crossed, watching with a smile, probably hoping for some of my anger

"erm we werent" axel muttered, fear in his voice

"chill axel" i laughed, he stiffened "i aint gonna hurt you...yet" i purred darkly "if i catch you spying again though" i left it there, he could work it out, he gulped

"it was roxys idea" axel whispered, roxas glared, i turned to roxas, slight anger now

"was it roxas?" i asked, i would know if he lies, and he knows it, he gulped and legged it on all fours "oh ok then" i purred as i heard the door shut, i jumped out my window and landed on roxas, pinning him to the ground, i pinned his arms to his sides, and sat on his stomach "gotcha" i purred and roxas glared

"damn you" he hissed

"well you shouldnt spy" i chuckled "AXEL!" i yelled, i heard the front door open

"yo?" he said

"do you want your boyfrined back?" i asked

"nah just shift i like that position" axel laughed, i smirked at roxas who was glaring furiously at me, i felt axel sit behind me, his pushed my hands away and i jumped of, i tapped axel on the back

"enjoy" i purred

"SORA YOU BAKA!" roxas yelled before being silenced by axels lips, i quickly returned to my room to find riku layed on my bed, i raised a eyebrow at him

"what?" he asked, i shook my head and laughed before sitting next to him, his hand linking with mine again, i yawned slightly

"nothing" i smiled before kissing him, i felt him jolt at first but after a few seconds he responded, thankfully he was layed down, i kept my lips on his as i straddeled him, grabbed his other hand and pinning both his hands above his head, he smirked and i pulled away

"this is different" riku smiled

"awww dont like it when someone else has the power?" i asked, my free hand running over his chest, he purred slightly

"no just not used to it" he purred, i grinned before kissing him, he responded, my tounge ran along his lips, and he parted happily, my tounge explored his mouth, whislt my hand was carfully undoing his top, his tounge began to battle with mine just as i undid his top fully, i pulled away from him, he pouted slightly "i wasnt done" he chuckled, i smiled and brushed my lips along his jaw and down his neck, when i reached his collar bone, i bit down, i heard riku locked his jaw, as i continued to bite and suck his skin, once i was certian i had left my mark i continued to kiss down, over his smooth chest, over his muscled stomach and back up to his lips, this time though i didnt wait for premission to dive my tounge in, i slipped it between his lips, a shocked gasp coming from him, but not from the kiss, from the fact that my free hand was gently playing with one of his nipples, giving me another chance to dive my tounge into his mouth, my free hand moved from his nipple to rest on the crook of his neck, i pulled away and smirked devilishly at him, he was in pure shock "erm" he muttered

"let me guess didnt think i could do that huh?" i asked, raising an eyebrow, riku nodded, i smirked and whispered "your in for a shocking ride then"

"oh am i?" riku asked, happiness in his voice "i believed you were innocent" he chuckled

"oh im the opposite of innocent" i purred darkly before stealing his lips again, i released his hands now though, and he placed them on my waist, and rolled me over, i purred slightly

"well if your not innocent ill stop treating you with such care then" riku purred, i smiled and leaned up, pressing my lips to his, his pushed my head back down, i ran my tounge along his lips, pleading for entry, he smiled and opened willingly, our tounges battleing for dominence, i heard him begin to purr, and i couldnt help but purr back, hepulled away and smiled happily, i smiled back, licking my lips slightly, i heard somone clear there throat, i recognized that clearly

"hello boys" a girl said, riku looked at me and jumped of, there in the doorway, stood my mom, he hair was black and reached her lower back, her eyes were a striking blue, she was wearing a casual outfit, she was leaning against the doorframe, her tail swinging slightly, her ears twitching to every noise

"hey mom" i said sheepishly "this is riku" i said calmly, pointing to riku

"hmm i guessed it was, i didnt think he was neko?" she said calmly

"erm he had a similar problem as me" i said

"ahhh" she sighed before locking her eyes with rikus "so you were bullied aswell huh?" she asked

"erm yes i was" riku said calmly

"i see" she muttered "well its nice to meet you riku" she smiled, turning back into my loving, fairy like mom

"yeah nice to meet you too" he smiled back

"im tila" she smiled holding her hand out, riku smiled and took it, shaking it a few times

"nice to meet you tila" he smiled, she smiled

"well i leave you to alone to do whatever you were doing" she giggled before walking away, closing my door behind her, i sighed and turned to riku

"your mom is tila jones!" riku gasped

"yeah why?" i asked, oh great so he has heard of her

"shes only like one of my favorite designers" riku said happily, i smiled, i quickly glanced at the clock, it was 9:00pm i smiled and hopped of my bed, riku gave me a puzzled look

"follow me" i purred before jumping out my window, i landed perfectly, i heard my door open and close behind me, i turned to face riku, i linked my hand with his before walking towards the forest

"why is it that your more cat like than your brothers?" riku asked curiously

"well i dont actually know, but cloud is closest to human, roxas is equal in both and im more cat like" i explained

"how so?" he asked

"well i have all the senses like, sight, hearing, smell, my claws are naturally the longest, im the only ones with fangs and i have all the cat like gifts, like balance, speed, grace all that" i explained, riku smiled

"cool so really you most cat then?" riku asked

"bingo" i smiled, we continued to walk, him asking me questions about my life "here we are" i smiled, looking at the huge tree infront of use

"its a tree" riku smiled

"yep sit and watch though" i smiled before siting at the base of it, riku did the same, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, it was twilight so the sky was a faded purple/blue, i listened for any sigh of movemnt, i heard a bush shuffle "keep very quite and still" i whispered, he nodded and i turned to the sorce of the noise, a baby deer had stumbled through the thick bush and was steadily walking our way, it looked about 2 weeks old, as it was still slightly unsteady on its feet, its eyes locked with mine for a brief moment before it carfully and slowly came closer, when it was at my feet, i smiled softly at the baby, it looked to the gap between rikus legs and mine and back to mine, i nodded softly and the deer carfully walked into the gap and layed down, its head resting on rikus leg, he was staring in amazment at the baby deer, i gently placed his hand on the deer and he began to stroke it, a smile forming on his lips

"this is amazing" he whispered "you do this often?" he asked

"every night" i smiled as the deer began to drift to sleep on riku

"wow it truely is amazing" riku smiled, i yawn and placed my head on rikus shoulder, my eyes slowly closing and sleep stealing me away 


	7. Chapter 7

me: there has been a twist added ;) hope you enjoy it ;) XD

i opened my eyes groggily, i had fallen asleep, just bloody great. i felt warm? and i was on somthing comfy? my eyes snapped open to reveal my room to me, how did i get in my room? i tried to sit up but noticed somthing was laying across me, i turned to see what it was and i smiled and gasped, it was riku, TOPLESS RIKU! is he testing my control? oh wait he doesnt know...and he wont, i must not fall for him! i cant burden him with this! this is my problem!

"hmmmm" riku sighed sleeply

"hey" i whispered, his eyes slowly opened, revealing his green orbs to me, he smiled softly at me

"morning" he chuckled, i smiled and gently pressed my lips to his

"why am i in my room?" i asked

"oh well i brought you back" he laughed sitting up, same as me, i was finding it hard to tear my eyes from his body

"ok so why are you still here?" i asked

"well you refused to let me go, i have claw marks on my back to prove it" he laughed, i blushed, and very nearly gasped, i must be falling for him, really? i cant burden him with me and my condition

"oh" i whispered before jumping out of bed, getting slightly dizzy "you best stay for breakfast then" i said happily

"sure sounds cool hehe" he chuckled

"what?" i asked

"oh its nothing" he chuckled before silencing me with his lips, i smiled happily and responded

"OH MY GOD THERE FINALLY UP!" an annoying voice yelled, i growled against rikus lips before pulling away, to glare murderously at axel, a new glint in his eyes i just placed and he was smirking and i understood why, i heard the thunder of footsteps running up the stairs, i sighed before hissing long and low, to low for axels ears, thankgod or he may laugh, i turned to the door to see roxas, cloud and my moms relived faces, did they really think i would lose control that easy?

"roxas?" i asked

"yeah?" he said calmly

"may i speak with you for a second?" i asked, roxas nodded sheepishly, i pushed past everyone and walked into roxass room, i turned to face him

"when did you tell axel?" i asked, roxass jaw popped with the shock

"what do you mean?" he stuttered

"i can tell by the way he was looking at me, he knows doesnt he?" i asked, seriously, roxas sighed

"yes he knows" roxas sighed, i nodded and opened the door

"AXEL!" i yelled, i heard him gulp from here, he walked into the room before locking it

"hey buddy" he smiled sheepishly

"as roxas refuses to talk when did you find out?" i asked

"yesterday why?" axel asked

"cos i just thought we werent allowed to tell anyone is all" i sighed

"well it cant be helped, his fallen for me" axel said, no humour in his voice

"but have you fallen for him?" i asked, axel smiled proudly

"yep hard not to really" he smiled before wrapping his arms around roxas, i nodded and left the room, i brushed past cloud and my mom, she whispered sorry to me as i past, i ignored it completely, i headed down stairs and into the kitchen, i sat down and smashed my head on the table, cracking it all the way down

"gonna need a new table now" i heard my mum grumble

"bite me" i grumbled back, i quickly checked my hands, my claws werent out and glowing, yet!

"sora you need to calm down a bit" cloud soothed

"i know but i literally cant" i sighed, i felt my anger bubbling inside me

"whats bothering you?" he asked

"just the fact that somone else has been dragged into this, i hated it when leon got dragged in, now axel" i explained

"what about riku?" he asked, i threw him a paniced glance "oh sora" he sighed before pulling me into a hug

"i dont want to drag him into this, i cant fall from him, but i cant stop myself" i whispered, cloud pulled back, eyes wide

"what?" i asked, he didnt answer, he placed his index and middle finger on my temples and whispered "sleep", i blacked out

i opened my eyes slowly, i was still in the kitchen

"what happened?" i asked, cloud, roxas and my mom were sat at the table, i could hear axel and riku outside

"you were turning" roxas said calmly

"oh" i sighed before smashing my head against the table again, it still didnt break, but i felt it crack more

"are you ok sweetie?" my mom asked

"no im not!" i hissed "for years you told me noone else would be dragged into this!" i hissed

"i know sweetie i know" she soothed

"and yet here we are another person knowing and another on the way" i hissed

"another?" roxas said

"yes another im fallin for him!" i sighed "i dont want to buren him" i whispered

"oh sora" my mom sighed

"that and i dont want a reaction like last time i told somone" i sighed, they ran and i never saw them again, it very nearly destroyed the sane side to me

"sora what really is your problem with all this?" roxas asked

"i dont like it" i sighed "i dont want to hurt him or any of you, but i cant control it" i sighed "ill end up doing it again" i shuddered

"no you wont sora" cloud said calmly

"but i will cloud, i have no control over it!" i yelled, the talking outside stopped for a moment before staring up again

"sora please calm down sweetie" my mom said calmly

"im trying lord knows im bloody trying" i sighed

"hey sora look at it this way?" roxas said happily

"hmmm"

"at least axel will leave you alone now" roxas smiled, a small smile tuggedd on my lips

"thats true" i smiled

"so what are we gonna do? about riku i mean?" cloud sighed

"ill tell him later" i sighed, everyone looking at me, worried "im fine honestly" i smiled honestly, they all nodded before departing, i looked to my fingertips, the symbols on them were more bold, so i really had fallen for another person, i placed my symbols on the table "restore" i whisperd and the table fixed itself, i smiled happily before walking to the front door, i opened it to see axel and riku sat on the steps, they turned to me, i nodded to axel and he left instantly, i sat beside riku

"hey" he said calmly

"hey" i said

"so whats bugging you?" he asked

"thats what im here to tell you" i sighed

"ok shoot" he smiled

"i hope your mind is prepared" i sighed

"what do you mean?" he asked

"riku im not human" i sighed

"i know your neko" he said calmly

"yes i am but im not human at all" i sighed

"what do you mean of course your human" he smiled

"but im not riku, none of this family is" i sighed

"what!" he asked

"name me all the magical monsters you can think of" i sighed

"werewolfs, vampires, fairies, pixxies, dragons, zombies, demons, ghosts erm" he muttered

"yep that sounds about right" i sighed

"what are you on about?" he asked

"what i told you i had a problem a very bad dark one what would you do?" i asked

"i dont know it depends" he muttered

"say i was half neko and half demon what would you do?" i asked

"i dont know" he sighed

"i didnt think you mind could process it" i sighed

"what do you mean?" he demanded

"there all real riku! werwolfs vampires the lot of them! this is a world of humans and magic! and my family is not one of the good bits!" i spat, rikus eyes widened

"what?" he stuttered

"there all real riku, there is no such things as 'its not real' and 'dont be affraid' in this world, every monster, creature or whatever is real!" i sighed "there everywhere, just using magic to hide themselfs from the humans and other magical creatures for all you know you could have a werewolf living nextdoor to you" i sighed, i dared to look at riku, he was in pure shock, frozen to the spot, his heart was to quick, far far to quick "im sorry" i whispered before running into the forest, i had done it, i just know it, i ran to the tree, my tree, only to stop in my tracks, the tree was burned and destroyed, a sob escaped me as i noticed that the baby deer was slaughtered below it, its head removed from the body, tears flowed from my eyes, i collapsed to my knees, my hands landing on a letter

Dear Demon! it said on the front, i gulped and opened it

Dear Demon,  
ive found you finally, it took all my time, energy and magic but i finally found you! and now its time for me to hurt you like you hurt me! you stole my sister from me, and then killed her and left her to die...larxene...does it hurt to hear her name?...i hope so...i hate you and your family, im going to become your worst nightmare, im going to destroy everything you hold dear, you will pay for the pain you caused me...its a shame you couldnt see your tree burn it gave a nice heat, and that poor dear, tried to stop me, HA! stupid creature, somthing so small thought it could stop me HA! but i know the legend of the tree and i hope this forest dies and you hear the screams of all the animals! now we see how much your soul can take before you crumble and become the best within...only then will you truely feel my pain, but first i have to hurt you enough...who should i start with...roxas? cloud? leon? riku? axel? or your mom? hmmm i dont know? its a hard choice there all so dear to you especially that riku, ill make sure to make his death painful, if only you could see my face, im smiling, the first time in years, and its because of the thought of hurting you...the most blessed thought i have now, and trust me on this on, im already here, watching you, waiting for the right moments to strike...have fun yours truely L X

i was furious, beyond furious, who did he think he is? threatening to harm those i care for, even if riku didnt want me, ill still protect him from him!  
my claws were glowing, my fangs elongating, i felt my body thrown into darkness as the change happened...lord help this town! but not her! 


	8. Chapter 8

my eyes snapped open, my vision pulsing red, my condition, my demonic side had taken over from my anger, the only outlet it had, the only way to gain control over my body, my vision was negtive, like this side, the negative side to me, the dark side, with only one disire...the blood of those who angered me, my mind remained normal but i no longer had control of my own body, i walked slowly through the forest, my breath rolling out in hisses

i already knew what i looked like in this form...long, blood red claws, elongated fangs, yellow slits for eyes, my hair became jet black and dripped with darkness, my tail...long and jaggered, my body...fur escaping from every section of my body, that to was jet black and dripping, wherever the darkness langed, somthing negative would grow...my demonic side was truely that...the death dealer is the name of the demon i host...same as my father, one of the top demonic creatures, one of the strongest, hardest and immortal demonics out there, and its now running wild

i continued through the forest, the letter attached to my chest, the sorce of my anger, i sigh, well my mind does, the demon doesnt, it just continues to search, continuing to pollute the earth, looking for him, for luxord, the gambler of fate, his pain fulled this beast, ever since the day i...the beast killed his sister, she shouldnt of threatend me, or my family, i told her to stand back, she didnt listen, even when i changed, she didnt listen, and the beast destroyed her, totally, ive regretted it every day of my life

the monster suddenly picks up speed, turning into a dash of black smoke, barely seeable to humans and low level magics, i try to figure out why, but all i can hear is the low growl errupting from my throat, my eyes darting from side to side, and then im falling, and in pain, the demonic snarls before turning to the area the pain appeared, and then my heart falls, there is my family, my two brothers and my mother, all looking horrified, my eyes flick behind them, i gasp i can see riku and axel, both pale white and terrified, the demonics eyes return to my family, it whimmperes, it wont hurt them, it wont the ones i love the most, it cant, it never has, cloud carfully walked forward, i whimmper more, the dripping of darkness is surrounding me slowly, pushing power into me, i take a step forward, low and carful, like cloud is a threat, i dont like the way im acting, its like im getting ready to pounce, and then i realise i am, im in a pounce, and cloud knows it, a feral snarl erupts from my stomach, my head flung back as i roar, long and loud, i bring my head forward again, my eyes targeting on them all, except for riku? the beast ignores him completely, like hes not there, i feel my chest open as my weapon climbs out, the glob of dark magic pulses on the floor before taking its shape of a sycthe, made of skulls and bones, it dripped with blood, my hand snatched it and held it tightly, i saw the fear in there eyes, they have never seen this before,

"i shouldnt be able to harm them, there the ones i love most?" i think

"but which isnt targeted?"

"what do you mean?"

"the demonic still cant attack the ONE you love most which is un-targeted?"

"riku!"

"exactly hes the only one now who can stop you now"

"but how?"

"he calms you, just get closer enough to him to hear his heartbeat and youll calm"

"is that all?"

"indeed it is" i nod to myself, i still have some control, vocal anyway, i gather all my magic and i begin to speak

"get me close to riku" i growl

"excuse me!" everyone gasped

"its sora talking" i growl "riku is the only one who can-!" i was cut of as my mind snapped, i snarled loudly, my scythe vanishing and falling to my knees, my claws gripping my head, everyone watching in silence as my mind broke more and more, my claws ripping down my face, tearing it to shreads

"hahaha its easier than i thought to break you" a male voice chuckled, my eyes widened and my clawing stopped as i turned to face the gambler of fate, he most certainly had grown, his face was dark, his hair still the same, he was wearing a ratty gamblers suit "i dont think im going to end you yet hehe" he chucked before vanishing in a puff of white smoke, i roar loudly, i feel someone on me, there fingers on my temples

"sleep" the voice whispers, and i black out completely, im sorry riku, im so very sorry...

...my head hurts insanly, where am i? what happened? how did i calm? i slowly force my eyes open, my vision blurry, once it clears, i notice somone is with me, i turn to see cloud, smiling happily, i sit up slowly, my head hurting

"what happened?" i ask, hardly higher than a whisper

"you changed" cloud said calmly

"im mean how am i human?" i asked

"oh well it would seem riku is now your calmer" cloud explained, i gasped

"what but that means!" i gasped

"yes he can use magic" cloud said calmly

"oh where is he now?" i asked

"hes in roxass room, he fainted afterwards" cloud sighed, so did i

"why does my head hurt?" i ask

"oh when you were demonic you seemed to claws your face of" cloud explained, then i remembered everything

"cloud i have to go" i gasped

"why?" he asked shocked

"luxords after me, and everyone i care for" i sighed

"you cant leave sora" cloud whispered "maybe if you told us what your demonic was we could help" cloud sighed, my eyes widened, if he knew, i know he would hate me

"get mom" i sighed, cloud nodded and left, i sighed and felt my head, i was covered in scratches, i sighed before my door opened, my mom walking in and sitting beside me "hey" i whispered, i was going to hurt her, as i knew what i had to do to keep her and everyone safe, it would break me

"hey sweetie are you finally going to tell me?" she asked, i nodded

"but first what was dads demonic?" i asked

"a death dealer" my mom shuddered "why?" she asked

"im the same mom, i know you could tell when you saw me fully changed" i sighed, avoiding her gaze

"oh sora im sorry" she sighed bringing me into a hug, i responded to the hug and tightened it "i will sort it sora i promise you" she smiled, i nodded

"erm mom could you get axel please?" i asked, she blinked in shock before nodding, she left the room, me quickly jumping out of bed and grabbing a duffel bag, water forming in my eyes, i opened one of my cloths draws and threw everything in, aswell as some essential items, before opening my window and throwing my bag into the tree, i sat back down just before my door opened, axel walking in, still slightly pale, i was about to break into tears so itll have to be quick, he sat next to me, a knowing glint in his eyes, he sighed

"your leaving?" he whispered, i nodded "why?" he asked

"to keep you all safe" i whispered "i have a favor to ask?" i said

"hmmm"

"keep them all safe when i couldnt" i whispered, his eyes filled with understanding

"i will" he promised

"thanks if i ever see you again i will thank you but i must go" i sighed, my tears begining to fall

"ok take care sora" he whispered

"ill try" i whispered, jumpin onto the window ledge "oh and axel" i said, he looked at me "keep an eyes on riku please" i whispered, he smiled softly

"go ill pretend to know nothing" he smiled, i nodded and jumped into the tree, grabbing my duffel bag and running into the forest, past the burnt tree, my tears falling freely, my soul was breaking, not the best thing but oh well

"hmm seems you did the hurting yourself" a male voice laughed, i sighed and faced luxord, dropping my bag on the floor

"you can do whatever! anything to me you want i dont care anymore, im sick of telling you the truth and you not believeing it but you know what i dont give a shit, if you want to think the wrong shit, then you do that but im the one you want not them, so here i am not putting any form of a fight so kill me!" i spat, venom leaking through every letter, luxord was taken back by my harshness, his eyes unsure, so i was getting to him "my souls already broken so go on cause me pain!" i demanded, he took a step back "i know your hurting but your no killer luxord, i know you hated her, she beat you as she did me, and i told you i never ment to" i sighed

"your a liar!" he spat, avoiding my gaze

"but im not look me in the eyes when you call me a liar!" i demaned, he locked his eyes with mine before dropping it

"you stole her from me!" he sighed

"but i never ment to! do you think i wanted to kill her?" i asked

"i dont know anymore im just so angry" he sighed

"your not angry your hurt, you need to find somwhere to dig through that rage" i sighed, looking at luxord, he was nodding

"so where you goin?" he asked, looking to my bag

"somewhere where i cant hurt anyone" i sighed, grabbing my bag

"why?" he asked

"since your stunt, my soul has snapped and i can feel the demon getting a better grip on me, soon maybe a few years ill be completely gone" i sighed "and i dont want to do that anywhere near them" i added

"i see you really are to kind heated to hurt anyone" he sighed

"luxord may i ask a fovor?" i asked

"you may?" he replied

"keep them safe" i sighed, he nodded "thankyou and again im sorry" i sighed

"i know i can see it in you eyes" he smiled

"hey a smile without the thought of killing me" i joked and he laughed

"SORA!" somone yelled

"go!" luxord insisted, i nodded before teleporting away, goodbye my family and my one, may you forgive me 


	9. Chapter 9

ONE YEAR LATER

its exactly one year since i left home, i live on an abandoned island, ive changed quite alot actually, my hair is so much longer, it reaches my lower back now, it doesnt spike as easily anymore, but to be honest who needs to spike it? my face had matured, a few little scars from one year ago, my demon side had most definatly gotten a better grip on me now, my magics up to a level 19, higher than my mother was, and one level lower than the highest somone got before dying, and ive shot up, size wise anyway, my body has muscled greatly aswell, as i have to do everything now, im very independant now

currently im debating whether or not to have a quick check up on my family, i cant help worrying, i really cant, but if i go will i be able to leave, i sighed, it was nearly dark, i nodded ill go when its completely dark and noone should be able to see me, i went over to my cave (yes i live in a cave! so what!) and grabbed a top, i didnt usually wear them as noone else was here, but i dont want to walk around half naked, i teleported to the forest and just as i thought it was pitch black, i gasped when i saw the tree, the one that was burnt, was still alive, i couldnt help but touch it, i thought this forest would have died, but it didnt, somone healed the tree, i traced the magic to see who did it, i sighed happily, it was luxord, i knew he wasnt a killer, i continued to trace it to see who had been here, roxas, axel, cloud, my mom and...riku, i sighed and stepped back, riku...a silent tear escaped my eyes at the thought of him, i had missed him most, he was my calmer, my choice, my one, my whatever you want to call it, i missed him so damn much, my soul has never really healed, how can it when such a large part is still locked with him, more tears escaped me, i knew coming here was a bad idea, its killing me just standing here

"i cant do this" i whispered so low that even i hardly heard it, i looked toward my house, the lights were on in all the rooms, except mine though, i teleported ontop of my house "xray" i whispered and my sight became just that, i could see everyone, axel and roxas were snuggling on the sofa, cloud, leon and my mom in the kitchen, so everyone was fine, thankgod, i didnt think to check for riku, hes probably moved on, i telepoted back to the tree, my hands grabbing it desperatly, like it would vanish, my tail curled around my leg as i remembered all the times i had with riku, even though it was only two days, the way he smelt and tasted, the way he would stutter if i even tried to flirt with him, the way he smiled, the way he got turned on by my anger, how soft his ears and tail were, just everything about him i remembered perfectly, like he was stood beside me, i closed my eyes for a brief moment

"sora?" a voice stuttered, i froze for a moment before turning slowly to face...riku, he had most definatly changed, he was taller slightly, i was about the same size now though, his hair was longer to, but not to much, he was still the same, face and body wise, other than his eyes they were so dull and pained, i swear ill kill whoever destroyed the life in them green orbs, but then why do i care, i took a step back before turning and trying to run, but he grabbed my wrist "sora is it really you?" he asked, his voice lower than a whisper, i only just heard him, he stepped closer, his body nearly at mine, i avoided his eyes, his hand cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at him, his eyes were scanning every part of my face, memorizing it, checking to see if it was really me, i was doing the same, my eyes locked with his dead orbs "why sora?" he asked, resting his forhead against mine, i couldnt breathe, i couldnt think, a tear escaped his eye

"i couldnt stay" i finally whispered, tears of my own falling

"why though sora?" he asked, pain clear in his voice

"i didnt want to hurt you" i whispered, pain in my voice

"but you did sora...so much" riku said, his voice cracking on my name "but still why did you leave me?" he asked, his voice cracking much, much more, tears flowin freely from his eyes

"cos riku im losing myself, and soon im going to be taken completely" i explained "i have 4 months riku" i sighed

"what do you mean?" he gasped

"in about 4 months ill no longer be sora, the demonics hold on my soul is inceasing quickly" i explained, avoiding rikus eyes, for the soul reason, i knew they were dying, same as mine

"are you serious sora?" he asked

"yes im 100% serious riku thats why i cant stay i have to go" i sobbed, backing away from him slightly

"sora please" he said sadly, i looked at him, straight in the eyes, they were so hurt and broken, i had done that!

"i cant riku im so sorry but i just cant put you in danger" i sobbed, taking another step away

"sora" he whispered, i turned my head away from him for a moment, when i turned back he was stood infront of me, i gasped from the shock, but was soon silenced as riku pressed his lips against mine, so much desperation and passion, his hand rested on my neck, the other tangling in my long hair, i couldnt fight him, he was my soul, my eyes slid shut and responded, my arms snaking around his neck and bringing him as close to me as i could, he pushed me backwards until i hit the tree, he slid his tounge along my lips and i opened without a second thought, a moan escaping me and his tounge played with mine, i was heating up, my mind was hazing over as lust took over my body, i pulled away quickly to breath before locking my lips with rikus again, pushing my tounge into his mouth and coaxing his to come out and play, he moaned into my mouth, my hands began to move over his chest and under his shirt before pushing it over his head and throwing it onto the floor, i scanned his body memorizing it, it was muscled but not to much, just nicely, i looked him in the eyes for a breif moment, his eyes a darker shade from lust, he smiled slightly before pulling my top of, i kissed down his jaw, neck and chest, just kissing any exposed skin i could find, using my strength i pushed him to the floor, pinning him under me, his hands were roaming my body, whilst i continued to kiss any part of him that was avaliable, when my mouth reached the top of his trousers, i undid the ties with my teeth before kissing back up to his lips and locking with his, his hand rested on the back of my head, the other undoing my trousers, i kicked them of before pulling his off, i smiled as it seemed he was camando, but then again so was i, i locked lips with him again, me still pinning him to the ground, my hands traveling over all of his body, he was doing the same, i ran my tounge along his lips and he opened willinging, his tounge playin with mine, whislt my hand became occupid with his member

"sora" he gasped as my hand began to move up and down, causing riku to moan, i kissed down his neck, stopping at his collarbone, i quickened my pace with my hand whilst i bit and sucked on his neck, marking him and claiming him as my own, i let him go, and pulled back to look at him, his eyes were lustfilled and sly, he smiled and flipped me over, pinning me to the ground, one of his hands pinning both mine above my head, and the other resting on my stomach, purrs escaping both of use, my body was beyond hot now and the haze had completely taken over my body, i could think of anything other than riku, he kissed down my jaw, neck, chest and stomach, he released my hands, his roaming my body, whilst mine lay on the grass, my head tilting backwards as he traveled lower slower, i gasped out when he took me in his mouth, my head tilting backwards completely as he moved up and down, his tounge running over me, i began to moan aloud

"nn ahh riku ahh" i moaned as he continued, my hands gripping the grass violently, tearing it out slowly, he pulled of me, causing my moans of pleasure to stop, he kissed his way back up and kissed my lips, i reacted passionatly to his kiss, slipping my tounge into his mouth, his tounge battled with mine, it was such a nice feeling, i pulled away for air "please" i whispered quitely, i was so hot and hazy, he smiled softly at me

"one condition" he whispered back, i gulped, shit how did i not see this coming, i nodded "stay" he said calmly, i looked into his broken, lustfilled orbs, i had to fix them, even if it was only for 4 months, i couldnt leave them like that

"fine but on one condition of my own" i manged to say, the haze was taking over quickly, he nodded "kill me when i change forever" i sighed as the haze took over once again, he nodded slowly, unsure if he could keep that promise, but as i said the haze took over and my body was far to hot again, he lip locked me into a deep lustfilled kiss, my legs wrapping around his waist, my tail trying its best not to get crushed, i didnt care if it hurt, as i knew i would get used to it, he thrust into me and a painful shock went through me, i snarled slightly, he pulled out and i hissed, riku stole my lips in a soothing kiss, he continued this for a while

"ahh riku harder" i gasped as all pain had been overtook by pleasure, pure and utter pleasure, he picked up pace and strength, i began to moan his name aloud, getting louder with each and every thrust, the haze was slowly lifting and my body was slowly cooling down, i lost track of time, but it had to be a good 10 minutes before he stopped with one final thrust

"riku!" i screamed in pleasure before the haze lifted and my body returned to normal heat, i just layed on the grass with my eyes closed, waiting for my body to relax, i was aware of riku moving beside me, doing what i dont know? when i felt calmer again, and had the ability to think properly i opened my eyes, my eyes quickly changeing to the darkness around me, i quickly got up and headed to my pile of clothing only to have a pair of arms wrap around my waist

"who said im letting you go?" he purred against my ear, i purred in delight at the feeling

"the fact i dont want a cold" i smiled before slipping from his grip, grabbing my cloths and getting dressed, i layed against the tree before slumping to the ground, i felt bad as i was about to betray his trust again, i had to use all my energy to not let my eyes water, insted i buried my head in my hands and drew my knees up, i felt riku sit beside me and wrap his arm around me protectivly

"you going to leave again arent you?" he sighed

"i cant stay riku ill hurt you much more if i stay" i said as calm as i could manage

"why will you sora?" he asked

"because once i turn into that...thing! i wont be in control anymore, i may kill my family then come for you, and thats not the worst" i explained with a heavy sigh

"whats the worst?" he asked, i looked at him, my tears flowing at the thought

"i would see everything through its eyes, the way it would kill all those i love and cherish it would destroy me more than i already am" i cried, riku pulled me into his chest, i cried into his chest whilst he just held me close, rubbing circles on my back, soothing me slowly, i was in pain, truely torturous pain, my soul was re-breaking, even though i knew it needed to be done to heal fully, i knew it would lessen my time, by how much? i dont know at all, and that truely scares me, i continued to cry for a few more minutes before i completely calmed

"you ok?" he asked

"no" i whispered "im broken again" i whispered

"and thats not good right?" he asked

"nope as i may have made my time much MUCH more less now" i whispered, i felt riku gulp slightly

"itll be ok sora, i promise" he sighed, i nodded and snuggled closer to him, i felt totally vulnerable right now, my soul was broken and i could feel the demonic latching its way further into my soul, stealing more of my time, maybe even all of it, who knows, i know i dont, i felt some fingers on my temples, i looked to riku, slightly scared for a moment

"its ok im just going to sleep you" he soothed, i nodded slowly

"sleep" he whispered, my eyes shut and i fell into a deep, dark, peacful sleep 


	10. Chapter 10

i felt myself slowly wake up from my induced sleep, my tail began to sway slightly, and my ears were listening for any sign of movement, it was peacfully quiet, i slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurry so i could hardly see, but it seemed to still be dark, which is odd, i blinked a few times and my vision cleared, it was still dark, i was looking into the dark sky, i sat up slowly and became horrified, everything was negative! this isnt good, i quickly stood up, glancing around, everything was in negative, i was scared...had i changed? whats happening?

"sora?" somone whispered, my negative eyes locked with riku for a brief moment before glancing everywhere, i couldnt look at him, i just couldnt, what if i have changed? then he'll have to kill me now "sora its ok? whats up?" he asked coming closer, so im still human im guessin, my eyes contiuned to move, checking everywhere

"my eyes" i whispered

"what about them?" riku asked

"there the demonics eyes, everything is negative" i whispered, fear clear in my voice

"its ok" he whispered, i was abut to reply but my eyes rolled into the back of my head, i felt my knees buckle and i fell onto the floor, only to be caught by somone, my eyes rolled forward again and everything was perfectly normal again, i looked up and saw riku looking worried

"its ok i can see" i whispered, he nodded and stood me back up, i sighed slightly, riku went and layed against the tree, whilst i got my head together, ok so i wasnt changing, but it would appear that parts of the demonic are begining to take a hold of me, thats doesnt sound good, i may have 3 weeks left then, that thought me frown slightly, i sighed and walked over to riku, pinning him to the tree slightly

"you ok now?" he asked curiously, he hands resting on my hips

"yeah its hold on me is stronger now though" i explained with a sigh, he sighed aswell

"so how long now?" he asked

"about 3 weeks, give or take a week id say" i sighed, he did aswell before kissing me out the blue, i layed myself along him, his hands snaking arond my hips and resting on my arse, one of my hands rested on the side of his neck and the other was on his chest, his tounge slid along my lips, and i opened willingly and his tounge entered my mouth, causing a small moan to escape me, his tounge began to play with mine, whilst his hands were caressing my arse

"riku!" somome gasped, i pulled away at the sound of a unknown voice, i looked at riku who simpley said 'shhh' i nodded slightly

"oops cats out the bag" riku said sheepishly

"i thought you loved sora?" the voice asked, i stiffened, who was it talking?

"i still do but i guess i like this guy to, maybe even more i dont know" riku smiled, i smiled back

"right im gonna rip your goddamn head of" the voice growled, i had a snarl ready

"now now let me" a female voice said calmly, i heard her whisper a spell, my palm flew out and blocked the attack, my snarl following it

"leave riku alone!" i snarled furiously, my palm still facing them, my claws sliding out slightly

"hey dont attack!" another voice said, before walking closer to me, he stood beside riku and gasped, i turned to him

"AXEL!" i gasped in shock, i couldnt help it i hugged him

"AAAHHHH!" he shouted, before realising i wasnt attacking him, i pulled of and turned around, i gasped at the same time as them, it was my family, roxas, cloud, leon and my mom, they hadnt changed really, just matured slightly, roxas took a step forward

"sora?" he asked, i nodded slowly, a tear escaped his eye as he ran and pulled me into a hug, i hugged him back "you bloody baka!" he hissed, i felt other arms wrap around me, and crush me slightly, we all stayed like this for a few mintues before they all pulled away from me, everyone was smiling

"man youve grown" i heard axel chuckle, and i guess he was right, i was the same height as riku, which is just smaller than axel, roxas was still a midget, cloud was still the same, a good normal height, and leon was the same, my mom was small though

"and look at his hair" cloud laughed, i threw him a glare and he stopped, i guess the fact ive lived in the wild has made look wilder

"and i think somone has muscles" my mom smiled

"yeah yeah ive chenged alot i know" i smiled before feeling a familiar pair of arms snake around my waist, i smiled at the feeling

"what are you doing back?" axel asked

"i need to see you were all safe" i sighed, avoiding there eyes, they were in danger

"its ok" riku whispered into my ear, i nodded slowly

"sora whats wrong?" my mom asked, i threw a paniced glance at riku, he nodded and i continued to hide my eyes from them all

"hes in trouble" riku said calmly

"why?" cloud asked, protective instinct taking over slightly, riku looked at me, i nodded

"its his demonic i think" riku explained, i heard sevral hushed gasps, i left go of riku and walked forward, i held my palm infront of my mom

"read it and youll understand" i whispered, avoiding her worried gaze, i felt the wind change as she nodded, he small hand resting on mine, i felt her shudder as she read my soul, seeing the trouble ahead, and the exact reason i left, she gasped and pulled her hand away sharply, the exact reaction i knew would happen, i felt 2 more hand on my palm, roxas and cloud, they to reacted the exact same, pulling there hands away, like i was filth or somthing, i returned to riku, my eyes never meeting my familys, or rikus

"may i?" he whispered, i nodded and held my palm out, i waited for his reaction, his was different, he gasped but didnt pull his hand away sharply, insted he linked it with mine, and kissed it, like he had when i first agreed to give him a chance "its ok sora" he whispered, i shrugged, i darent talk

"we will find a way to stop it honey" my mom vowed

"how?" i whispered

"i may be able to help with that" another voice said, i smiled as luxord appeared infront of me

"luxord" i smiled, still avoiding his eyes "how can you help?" i asked

"well i may know a potion to contain the demonic and tame it for your own use" he explained, i looked at him in pure shock

"what!" i gasped, he nodded "what do we need?" i asked/ demanded

"only 4 things" he smiled, i nodded "1- the blood of a soul stealer, 2- the fruit of the hangingmans willow, 3- blood of a deaths dragon and finally and person infected with the demonic soul so actually just three" luxord explained

"nope just 2" riku said calmly, everyone, including me, turned to him

"why only 2?" luxord asked

"i know where to get the blood of a soul stealer" riku said calmly

"hmm where is that?" luxord asked

"just give me somthing to put the blood in and ill get it" riku said calmly, luxord nodded and handed him a small bottle, riku nooded, took of the cap and bit the edge of his thumb, blood trickled down his finger and into the bottle, i gasped and took a small step away, riku was a soul stealer? what? how? when? im confused "there you go" riku said camly, shutting the bottle and throwing it to luxord, riku looked at me, eyes saying 'sorry'

"well looks like we only need the blood of a deaths dragon and the fruit of a hangmans willow" luxord said happily, everyone nodded

"i know where to get the fruit" cloud muttered "i think theres a tree in halloween town amusment park" he explained, everyone nodded

"and i know where to get the dragon" luxord explained "right cloud take everyone and get the fruit and ill get the blood, sora stay here just in case" luxord explained, everyone nodded and teleported away, leaving me with riku, he was still stood across from me

"when?" i whispered

"i found out soon after you left" he explained

"oh" i muttered

"does it bother you?" he asked coming closer, yes it does, your lucky yours isnt trying to take over your body is it? i wanted to say

"no it doesnt" i muttered "i suppose it makes my life easier, at least were both immortal now" i smiled, riku laughed freely, causing me to aswell, a pain shot through my legs, which caused the to buckle, i fell to the floor with a snarl of pain, riku was at my side, he pulled me closer

"you ok?" he asked

"my legs wont work" i growled "its happening quickly" i sighed

"i know how long you have" riku whispered

"how long?" i asked, scared of the answer

"just today" he whispered, i gasped and my eyes leaked, his hand washed them away

"just today?" i muttered/sobbed, he nodded "how long as in hours?" i asked, he sighed

"about 5" he muttered, a sob escaped me as i buried my head in rikus, 5 hours left, and not to be mean to luxord but i doubt it will work, i really doubt it, that and why am i finding it hard to say more than a sentance? "you ok?" he asked sensing my worry

"5 hours" was all i got before my mouth stopped " finding it hard to talk" i muttered, my hands gripping my head

"hey its ok, link your hand with mine" he smiled, ahh mind speak, should work, i nodded and linked my hand with his, i felt a sudden rush of magic explode into my veins and i could hear everythough riku was thinking, and he could hear mine "this better?" he asked

"much i can string a sentence together now" i laughed, a sharp pain shot through me, i mental whinced

"im sorry your in pain" riku said sadly, i looked into his eyes, they were sad, but finally healing, i couldnt fight the smile tugging at my lips

"i love your eyes" i smiled, rikus eyes brightened slightly "there gorgeous, they way the sparkle in the light and glow in the dark" i muttered, his eyes filled with happiness and love

"thankyou" he smiled, i smiled back before quickly kissing his lips, i pulled away quickly though "whats up?" he asked, my tounge ran over my teeth, damn my fangs have elongated

"my fangs are elongating" i explained, i heard him mentally sigh

"so no kisses?" he said sad, well mocking really as he pushed his bottom lip out

"probably unless you want your lip pierced?" i laughed and riku smiled

"ill take the risk" he purred before gently kissing my lips, i smiled and began to purr slightly, if these were my final 5 hours, at least they would be with riku 


	11. Chapter 11

4 hours later

i was begining to worry now, i only had about an hour left and noone was back, that and the demonic was begining to show, my fangs had elongated, my claws were long and blood red, my eyes had become the yellow slits, causing my eyesight to become negative, my hair was jet black but wasnt leaking darkness yet, and i lost the ability of my voice, so it was slightly hard to communicate with riku at the moment, as when i tried to talk i only snarled, growled or roared, which didnt help, but i could whimmper, which is what im doing right now

"its ok" riku soothed, his hands still linked with mine, talking to me through his mind

"is not riku i have an hour" i whimmpered "and there not back yet" i added

"i know but itll be ok" he sighed

"but it wont riku, theres somthing wrong here" i whimmpered

"why you say that?" he asked

"well it shouldnt take that long to do all this, everyone said they knew where they were, and it was a bit wierd how luxord just showed up at the right time and just happened to know how to cure me...doesnt that strike you as odd?" i asked, realiseing as i went that maybe luxord hadnt forgiven me that day, and maybe now he knew the perfect way to hurt me, to be destroyed by this beast, which would result in riku killing me, we gasped at the same time, realising it "im doomed" i sobbed

"shhh shhhh your not" riku soothed, but i could hear the uncertianty in his voice, and that alone sent a shiver down my spine and made me scared "please dont be scared" he whispered

"i cant help it riku im toast, i shouldnt have come here" i sobbed

"dont talk like that im glad you came back" riku smiled

"even though im about to break that still manages to put a smile on my face" i smiled

"see you cant regret it that much can you?" he asked

"true but i regret that im about to break and that i was daft enough to believe an idiot like luxord" i said growling towards the end, i didnt need to be getting angry right now, i felt rikus fingers on my temples

"calm" he whispered, and a wave of calm came over me, overpowering my anger and sending me into a blissful calmness, that allowed me to think clearly, so luxord has betrayed my trust and is leaving me to change into the demonic, the death dealer, causing me to near enough kill riku, and results in riku killing me, which puts riku in emotional pain, which isnt what i want, ok so what do i do? "you leave it to me sora" he whispered, i forgot he could hear my thoughts, he laughed, i listened into his more deeper

"i know sora worries about me, he worries about everyone, but what can i do to stop this, ive been researching this 'death dealer' all the time sora was gone, and nothing it said is helping, i dont want to lose him again, but unless i can magically sort him out in about 30 minutes then im going to lose him allover again, only this time ill be certain hes dead, cos his blood will be on my hands" he muttered with a sigh towards the end, i wish i could help you riku i really do, but im grabbing at straws here aswell, were both doomed

"yeah we are arent we?" he laughed bitterly

"it would seem that way huh" i growled, still in my state of calm though, 30 minutes of life left, woopie! hear the sarcasim

"yeah i do" he laughed, and i laughed with him, thats it end of being morbid, if these are my last 30 minutes they WILL be happy ones! "i agree totally sora" riku smiled

"wanna go somewhere?" i asked

"depends where" he laughed

"well considering the state im in how about halloween town amusment park?" i asked

"sounds like a plan to me" riku smiled, i did to, we stood up, hands still linked and teleported there, only to have our jaws drop at what we see, there in the middle of the amusment park is a huge demonic! "whats that?" he asked, i shrugged, the demonic was maybe twice the size of most buildings, maybe more, it was a dark purple colour, in its chest was a hole, but it was shaped like a heart? its face was like that of some man with long, straw-like hair (like a dark follower) wait it was a dark follower, a dark follower demonic? where did that come from?

"its a dark follower" i whispered

"oh shit" was all riku thought, my thoughts to match aswell

"HELP!" somone yelled, my ears twisting to the direction of the cry, i looked towards the ride tower of terror, at the top was my family, tied up and hanging on a thin piece of rope, that looked like it was about to break, a furious snarl ripped through my teeth as i noticed luxord wasnt tied up with them, so he caused all this, he really did betray my trust and that made me furious

"sora chill" riku thought

"i cant!" i hissed, unlinking my hand from rikus, cutting of my thoughts and his, my claws began to glow red, and i felt my body change for the final time

"ahhh so you have finally arrived" luxord chuckled before appearing a few feet away from me "shame it took you so long though" he laughed

"what are you doing?" riku demanded

"hmmm not much really" luxord muttered "now sora you have a choice, either destroy the dark follower and save all the people and watch your family fall to there deaths, or fight me to save you family whilst the dark follower kills everyone else...which will you choose?" he chuckled evily, another furious snarl ripped through my teeth, i began to hear dripping noises, so i was dripping darkness now, i glanced to riku, he was calculating somthing, i quickly linked my hand with rikus

"sort the dark follower out, give me 2 minutes and ill give you the means to destroy it, just keep it busy and leave luxord to me!" i explained quickly before pulling my hand back so he couldnt argue, he nodded and headed towards the dark follower

"oh i see you are clever, but he cant kill it" luxord chuckled, i heard the battle behind me, i knew my body had fully changed i now had the apperance of a death dealer, but i was still in control for now "so bring it sora" luxord chuckled, a furious snarl ripped through my bared teeth, he laughed at me, i heard a scream of pain behind me, causing me to call forth my weapon, my sycthe appeared in my hand, i looked to riku, he was pinned my the dark follower, i snarled furiously, i threw my weapon and it landed in the followers hand, the follower screeched in pain and riku recovered just in time for me to block luxords attack, he gasped as i raised my claw, slashing him across the face, he flew into a tree before standing up, revealing his injury to me, i had ripped his cheek open, and by the looks of it scratched his left eyes out, i looked at my claws and on one of my claws was his eye, i flicked it off before i heard luxords scream of pain

"ill get your family" i heard riku shout, i nodded before leaping at a screaming luxord, he looked scared for once, no longer cocky, he had seen me like this before but nevermind, i bared my teeth at him

"please no!" he begged, but my reasoning was gone, i opened my mouth before locking it on his head, and crushing his skull, i felt his blood run into my mouth and down my chin, i could taste his magic in his blood, he was a level 17, 2 lower than me, i continued to crush until i felt no more bone in his head, i pulled away, blood trickling down my lips and chin, i licked my claws, cleaning the bastards blood of them, i stepped away from the corpse with a cruel and smug smile on my lips, i roared loudly in victroy, before an intense wave of pain shot through me, causing me to howl in pain, i collapsed to the floor, my claws digging into the ground and tearing it to shreads, fire was shooting through my body, every cell felt like it had a fire in it and it was horriable, truely horriable, then the pain vanished, i shook my head a few time before standing, i seemed to stand taller this time though, i heard 3 gasps, i turned to them and saw riku, axel and roxas, all looking scared and horrified, a snarl ripped through my lips...oh no ive changed, i tried to move but i couldnt, i was trapped, i was completely taken now, and noone could stop me, oh god riku im so sorry for doing this to you 


	12. Chapter 12

ROXAS'S P.O.V

we all gasped when we saw sora rise from the ground, he looked so...demonic? he stood taller than ive ever seen, maybe 9 foot maybe more, his eyes were narrowed yellow slits, with a dark red pupil, his teeth had elongated and curled at the end, and went way below his chin, his fingers had stretched and the claws had become, longer, curled and sharper, his fur was still jet black, and spikey, dripping darkness around him, his tail had thickened and on the end was a skull sycthe, dripping with the same darkness, his ears had grown and had pointed at the ends...so this was the true death dealer, he turned to us, looking at us, for a second i thought he was still sora, that was until he snarled at us and drew his weapon and face us head on

"sora" riku whispered, the demonics ears twisted to the sound

"hes not there anymore riku" i sighed, my eyes watering

"yes he is somthing sora told me, he can see us now" riku explained, taking a step towards the demonic, it hissed furiously at riku and he stopped, getting the hint of dont come any closer

"what can we do?" axel whispered

"i dont know" i sighed

"i do" riku muttered, my head turned to him

"what!" i asked

"riku" axel warned, what was i missing? "dont be stupid" axel said seriously

"i cant help it axel youd do the same for roxas wouldnt you?" riku asked, not even turing to us, i felt axel grunt beside me "so you understand what you have to do then?" riku asked calmly

"yeah i do but i still think your mad" axel grumbled, i linked my hand with axels, so we could talk privatly

"whats he gonna do?" i asked, axel mentally sighed

"hes going to do a similar thing to sora with his demonic" axel explained, i gasped

"why?" i asked

"he has a theory, if he can get the demonic sora weak enough then maybe sora can gain control again, its risky but it may just work" axel explained

"what about riku though? how will he change back?" i asked, axel mentally shrugged

"i know how to do that" axel sighed

"how?" i asked

"put him to sleep" axel chuckled i did to before releasing my hand

"riku you wont be able to beat him" i sighed

"i know but ill try" riku sighed, i gritted my teeth

"fine do it riku" i said through my teeth, i felt the shock roll of axel, i saw riku nod before he was surrounded by a cloud of darkness, i got my magic ready, as i would help him

"i dont think i can watch" axel muttered

"why?" i asked

"my best friend and your brother, i dont think so" he explained, i nodded, it would be hard for me to, the dark cloud around riku vanished, revealing him to us, he was about 7 foot, he was covered in silver fur, his tail had a mallet on the end, all his teeth elongated, and went below his chin, his claws were purple and quite long and sharp, his eyes glowed black with a small purple dot for a pupil, i gulped as the two demonic stared at eachother, i steadied my palm and used a dark summon, the joys of being in a dark magic family, a dark portal appeared next to riku and a novashadow stepped out, the portal closing behind it, it was a faded black colour with a dark red pattern covering its legs, arms and some of its head, its eyes were yellow and it had two long, jaggered antennas sticking out from its head, i became dizzy and fell backwards, luckily axel caught me "you ok roxy?" he asked, worried

"im fine i just hope my novashadow helps" i sighed

"thats a dark summon how did you do that?" axel asked, whislt helping me sit on the floor, he sat behind me

"my family is a dark family, we practice dark magic more than light magic" i explained, i felt axel nod

"ok" he said happily, i layed against him and waited for the fight to begin, riku and sora were staring eachother down, the novashadow was stood waiting for rikus comand, a furious snarl ripped from sora teeth as he jumped forward, the novashadow absorbed the attack, sora snarled and chopped it in half, destroying it, i sighed, so much help that was, riku growled slightly before lunging at sora whilst he was occupid, scratching all the way down his back, deep wounds, sora whimmpered before lashing out at riku, clawing him in the face, me and axel continued to watch the bloody battle, shivering everytime riku got hurt, same with sora, they continued to bite, scratch,scream, whimmper and use magic on eachother, it lasted about 45 minutes before i snapped, i broke into tears, i turned my head away and buried it in axels chest, he held me tightly and began to rub circles on my back, whilst i continued to cry for both riku and sora, riku because it was sora he was fighting, and sora cos he would be watching it through the demonics eyes, and it would be destroying him, the circles suddenly stopped and i felt axel tighten, i looked into his eyes, they were shocked and terrified, i turned my head slowly, only to wish i hadnt, riku was human again, laying on the floor bleeding violently, sora was stood above him, hissing his claw raised, there eyes locked, rikus lips moved but i missed what he said, sora raised his claw higher and lashed it down, i screamed, but it was uneeded

"what!" me and axel gasped, soras claw had stopped centimeters from rikus heart, his eyes were blue! his breathing was ragged, almost like he was gasping for air

"sora" riku whispered, a small smile on his lips, soras eyes closed as he collapsed into a pool of darkness and light, engulfing him and riku, i stared in total shock and fear, what in the hell was happening, all i could hear was bones cracking and crunching, screams of pain, roars and whimperes, it sent shivers down my spine and through my tail, the the ball of light and dark exploded, blinding me in the process and then knocking me and axel over, when we sat up, we gasped, there on the floor was riku and sora (in little clothing might i add :3), riku was fine but sora was bleeding violently and shaking and whimmpereing

"hmmm" riku moaned as he sat up, his eyes shooting to sora "oh my god sora!" he yelled, we ran over, i collapsed to my knees to look at the damage, sevral deep gashes on the chest, a few in the arms and legs, blood everywhere and soras not helping with all the shaking

"whats up with sora?" axel asked

"i havent a clue riku read him" i demanded, riku nodded and linked his hand with soras only to pull it back

"what?" i asked

"he dreaming" riku explained, we all stared at sora, wonder what the hell was happening in his head right now, but his injuries were more important 


	13. Chapter 13

AND BACK TO SORAS P.O.V

where am i? what happened? did i kill riku? what about roxas and axel and my family?

i opened my eyes groggily, i was in a white room, with three shadows around me, mummuring things, i couldnt place the voices or the shapes of the shadows

"he should awaken soon"

"are you certian?"

"most definatly"

"good then we have some explaining to do"

"indeed we do"

what the hell? they werent voices i knew? so who were they? and what did they want with me? and why did they speak so bloody posh? i wanted to groan, where the hell was i? i opened my eyes fully this time and my sight was clear and my eyes met a pair of green eyes and a blonde ish mullet thing

"hes awake!" the boy yelled happily, i flinched at how loud he yelled, i heard two sets of footsteps, the boy helped me sit up, i was in a white room, with white furniture, quite bland, the boy looked very childish but friendly, i turned to my right to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes, she smiled softly at me, the final person i saw was a tall man with PINK HAIR!

"where am i?" i asked, a slight groan in my voice, the girl sat on the edge of the bed

"well your safe is all you need to know" she said happily

"erm ok then and who exactly are you?" i asked, the pink haired dude smiled brightly

"allow me, i am marluxia, the girl is xion and the idiot over there is demyx" marluxia explained happily, i nodded

"so how exactly did i get here?" i asked

"oh we saw the battle, when we found out about your condition we thought we should help but by the time we found you, you were all already knocked out, so we brought you all back here all healed you and nursed you back to full health" xion explained happily, i nodded

"ok but still how did you find me and how could you help?" i asked curiously, demyx chuckled slightly, marluxia and xion smiled softly at me, i really liked these three they seemed nice enough

"well were similar to you, not in curses but in magic levels, you see im guessing you were told noone ever lived past level 20 of magic?" marluxia asked, i nodded "well thats bullshit, im a level 28, xion is a level 23 and demyx is a level 22" marluxia explained, my jaw popped " so when somone get over that level they come to live here with us" marluxia finished

"erm ok i get that but why am i here?" i asked

"well in your battle you magic raised highly as you were trying to tame the demonic" xion smiled

"how much higher?" i asked, demyx smiled

"oh about 8 levels id say" demyx smiled, WHAT I WAS A LEVEL 27!

"WHAT!" i said shocked

"yep your quite strong, one of our stronger ones" xion smiled

"yes lucky bastard" marluxia growled

"MARLY!" xion spat

"what! sorry!" he said scared, and i saw why, xions eyes were glowing blood red and her fangs showing, ahhh shes a vampire, intresting

"ok so what now?" i asked

"well basically you stay here now" demyx smiled

"hmmm how about no" i said calmly

"your not allowed to leave you dont know control" marly warned

"well i want to leave to see my family and roxas, axel and riku" i hissed

"there all safe we assure you" demyx warned

"thanks for that but still i want to see them" i sighed, hopping of the bed, landing perfectly on the balls of my feet

"we cant allow you to leave" xion growled

"im not asking permission" i growled, she snarled and i snarled back, i noticed that marly and demyx were standing infront of the door, i snarled furiously, my claws sliding out, i walked over to the closest wall and ran my claws all the way along, creating huge fissures in the wall "let! me! go!" i snarled furiously

"we cant you have no control over your power" demyx whispered

"i dont care i want to go you cant hold me here!" i snarled, my vision was tinting negative, a small smile crept onto my lips, i wasnt scared this time, it was like i had control over it

"yes we can" marly said surly, i smiled darkly as my vision became negative

"i shall ask once more MOVE NOW!" i snarled, they didnt budge "your funeral" i laughed and i transformed into my demonic, except i had full control over it now, i towered over them, and they cowered, i roared at them and they cowered further, i pointed away from the door, and they moved, i ripped the door of its hindges and walked out, everyone i passed gasped in horror at me, i just ignored them and continued to walk, i soon found the front door, i drew my scythe and i ripped the door down, and walked out into a forest, i sighed and returned to my human form

"WARNING ESCAPE ESCAPE!" a buzzer screamed, i gulped and teleported away

"oh im home" i said happily, i walked into my house, it was quite, i could hear faint sobbing, i headed to the living room, i saw all my family except riku, all looking extremely sad, all there eye locked in one direction, i followed everyones gaze and gasped, there in a silk black coffin was MY BODY! i was totally destroyed, my body in tatters, i even had an ear missing

"whats happening?" i asked, but noone responded, was i dead, honestly? i turned and ran out my house and into the forest, i collapsed to my knees and broke down, tears streamed from my eyes and onto the ground, i heard a shuffle behind me, i turned to see riku looking straight through me and to the tree, he walked through me and to the tree

"im sorry sora" he whispered "why couldnt i save you when you needed me most?" he asked "well no worries ill be with you very soon" riku sighed, pulling somthing shiny out his coat, it was a knife, oh no please dont say he going to...he rammed the knife into his chest where his heart was, blood spraying everywhere and trickling down his body

"no no NOOOOOO!" i screamed, i began to shake and shiver violently as i felt riku die, as i watched him struggle to breathe, no pain in his face, only happiness, with one final sigh i felt his heart die, swiftly followed by the rest of him, i closed my eyes and my hands clutched my head violently "NOOOOOOOO!" i screamed on the top of my lungs, a quick pain shock through me and i was flung into darkness once more, i didnt care anymore, whoever it was, do your worst to me! go on! ! 


	14. Chapter 14

my eyes flew open before shutting again, i was cold, and in horrible pain, i wanted to scream my lungs of, where was i? what happened? did anyone find riku? am i screwed? WHATS HAPPENING! i began to shiver and shake slightly, my body felt so cold and numb, my hand suddenly heated up, it was lovely, some heat for this cold body

"sora?" somone said

"huh?"

"sora is that you?" somone asked

"who else would it be now whos is this and why oh why am i so cold and in such pain?" i asked, i heard them mentaly sigh, happily though

"its axel, and that is because you currently in halloween town amusment park, laying on the floor with very little clothing on, oh and you nearly died from blood loss" axel explained WHAT!

"AXEL! how the-!" i gasped before being hit by a wave of intense pain, i felt my hand go cold again, great so was i dead or not? ok now im confussed, whats happening, i thought i was dead, i saw my dead body, and what about riku? my eyes flew opened again, only for a brief second though, my hand became warm again

"hello?" i asked

"sora?" a new voice asked

"yes?" i asked

"are you ok?" the voice asked

"im ok, in a bit of pain" i sighed

"well dont worry were working on healing you now" the voice explained, very relieved i would say

"please dont let go, im so cold" i whispered, the warmth increased slightly

"i wont i promise" the voice promised

"who are you?" i asked, begining to feel very very verrry sleepy, the voice chuckled

"its riku" riku said happily, i smiled before falling to sleep...

...OWW! my eyes shot open, my vision perfectly clear, same as everything really, i was still in an insane amount of agony, i tried to sit up but sommone was holding me down, i looked down and saw a hand resting on my chest, i followed it up the arm to meet a pair of insanly happy, green orbs

"r riku?" i stuttered in shock, i thought he was dead, oh im so confussed, he smiled happily, i was so cunfussed, was i dead? was all that before just a dream?

"yeah its me sora" he whispered happily

"am i dead?" i asked, he chuckled slightly

"why do you think that?" he asked curiously "was it that dream?" he asked

"dream?" i asked, oh why did i have to be confussed

"the one with xion, demyx and marluxia" riku explained

"how did you know?" i asked

"i was keeping track and it was just a final attempt to destroy you, the demonic placed you into a nightmare, thats all it was a nightmare" riku explained happily, so im alive?

"so im not dead?" i asked, happiness creeping into my voice, riku laughed slightly

"no your fine sora" riku smiled, and i did to even though it hurt my head "now budge up" he chuckled, i shuffled in my bed so i was in the far corner, he stood up and got under the quilt with me, wrapping his arm around me, he kissed my hair, i whinced a bit "oh sorry" he sighed

"its ok just a bit sore is all" i laughed "so what happened to my demonic?" i asked

"under your control, you can switch it on and of like a light switch" riku smiled

"so im finally free?" i asked, shock sinking into my voice

"yep your finally free, so now more running" he smiled

"why would i run now? i have no need to" i smiled, snuggling closer to riku, ignorin the pain that shot through me "damn you seriouslt fucked me up" i laughed

"yeah sorry about that" he said sheepishly

"hey no problem" i smiled "but look at it this way"

"hmmmm"

"at least you can see my anger as a turn on again with fearing death" i laughed

"hmmm i like that very much, i dont think axel does though" he laughed

"oh yeah is he still scared of me?" i asked

"even more so since he saw you fully changed" he laughed, i smiled evily

"well he best be nice to me from now on" i laughed

"hmmm i think he will be" he laughed

"good good" i sighed happily, curling up against riku, again ignoring the pain, i still whinced though

"you want me to sort your pain out?" he asked

"oh yes please" i smiled, my eyes meeting his, they were finally healed back to there gorgeous green glory, his fingers went on my temples and i felt my pain drain away, i smiled and stretched my body happy to know i was in pain at all, a purr escaped my chest and riku just chuckled, i smiled at him and he smiled back, i crawled ontop of him, my hands resting on his chest, his rested on my hips "forever?" i asked

"happily" riku smiled, i did to before locking my lips with his, a thought popped into my head suddenly and i pulled away "what?" he asked, slightly amused by my shocked expression

"what did school say? and kairi and namine?" i asked, riku smiled and hugged me

"you worry to much sora" he chuckled "school just assumed you went missing, and kairi and namine, well they know everything" he explained

"WHAT!" i yelled, kairi and namine knew what happened!

"erm yeah axel opened his big gob" riku chuckled, i growled

"AXEL!" i yelled, jumping of riku and landing on the floor, i heard my door open and axel was stood there

"yo?" he said happily

"your screwed" i growled

"why?" he asked sheppishly

"for blabbing to kairi and namine!" i snarled

"uh oh" riku chuckled, axel gulped and i changed, i towered over him and he ran, i snarled and jumped out my window, landing behind axel, he screamed (like a girl), i chuckled, even though it came out as a growl, i chased after him, caught him by the neck and lifted him up, he was thrashing violently, his hands gripping my hand that grasped his neck

"im sorry i didnt mean to" axel yelled, my grip tightened slightly on his neck, he squealed (yes squealed) "look they took it ok, they dont mind honest just dont kill me PLEASE!" he begged, i hissed and pulled him higher from the ground, so he was a good 7 foot from the ground, i felt him gulp agaisnt my hand, he did truely look scared and that pleased me, i realesed my hand and he fell and landed on his arse with a loud thud "OWW!" he moaned, i changed back to human, he gulped

"in future dont tell other buisness" i growled

"i wont i promise" axel promised

"good boy" i said smugly before patting him on the head, i turned around, my tail whipping axel in the face and walking back to riku, who had a very smug smile on his face, roxas who was on the floor laughing, cloud, leon and my mom smiling "well that was fun" i chuckled as i walked into rikus arms

"it looked it" riku chuckled, i smiled

"oh it was" i laughed, i heard axel shuffle around me and back into the house, i burst into laughter, same as everyone else

"i had best go make sure hes ok" roxas said between laughter

"yeah" i smiled, he nodded and raced into the house, followed by my mom and leon, cloud walked over to me

"do i get a hug?" he asked, i smiled and left rikus arms and hugged cloud

"you ever run away like that again and ill skin you alive" cloud growled

"try it" i chuckled, he pulled out

"same old sora" he laughed

"what did you think i would have a personality change?" i chuckled

"actually yes i did" he laughed, before heading inside, i turned around to face riku

"follow me" i smiled as i held out my hand, riku took and walked with me

"where are we going?" he asked

"oh youll see" i purred, riku chuckled and unlinked his hand and wrapped it around my shoulders, mine wrapped around his waist, oh the rest of today is going to be so much fun 


	15. Chapter 15

we continued to walk, riku occasionally asking where we were going, i still didnt tell him, i wonder how everyone will react, i mean i really have changed alot, i stopped on the corner from our destination

"ready?" i asked

"of course what could it be?" riku purred

"oh i dont think youll like it" i chuckled

"what! really worse than fighting a demonic you?" he asked, being dramatic

"oh yes much worse" i chuckled and we turned the corner, revealing school to us

"oh no!" riku gasped dramatically

"oh yes come on you" i chuckled, he laughed with me, luckly though it was lesson, it was a monday and it was first lesson, so "lets go do some trampolining" i smiled

"hmmm yes lets" riku purred

"you just want to show me off dont you?" i asked playfully

"well it might be the top reason" riku purred

"well then we must hurry so you can show me of" i laughed, picking the pace up as the gym was in sight, once we reached it we opened the door only to be met by lexaeus, he stared at me in shock

"sora?" he asked

"yep" i smiled, he blinked and then smile

"well somone has grown" he laughed, i was the same size as him now

"yeah i guess i have huh?" i smiled

"where did you run of to?" he asked, i tapped my nose

"its a secret my friend but im back now" i smiled, and riku chuckled

"well i guess youll be pleased to know were on the trampolines" he smiled before walking of, i headed into the changing room, swiftly followed by riku, i got changed and headed to the mirror, i really had changed, the only thing that looked like me was my eyes and goofy smile, riku appeared behind me, in a short top and shorts, i purred

"damn" i smiled and he chuckled

"i could say the same to you" he laughed, i was wearing the same, it showed of my 'new' muscles (not a stupid amount though) and made me look even more taller and different

"lets see how many people stare then" i laughed

"hmmm yes lets, lets see how long it takes for them to recognize you" riku laughed, hint of jealousy in his voice

"hmmm i wonder how long it takes for you to get protective or jealous?" i purred as i walked out the room

"hmmm who knows" riku laughed, he held the door open for me, i could hear everyone laughing and cheering, i smiled and walked into the hall, with 4 trampolines, noone noticed yet, riku kept a close distance but not enough to give it away, he was playing a friend role for the moment, to maximise the reaction, i knew he was curious, but at the same time, keeping an eye out, i stretched and cracked my back, sending a shiver down my spine, i followed riku to the back trampoline where kairi and namine were, with a black haired girl, i kept my distance for a moment

"hey girls" riku smiled, kairi jumped of the trampoline, namine and the black haired girl walked over to him, man kairi and namine had really developed now, the were actually quite attractive now, and they had boobs, and that black haired girl looked familiar, but i couldnt place it

"hey riku" kairi smiled

"hey riku" namine smiled

"hey" the girl smiled

"hey kairi, namine and xion" he laughed, i stiffened, xion, she looked like the girl from my dream, the vampire

"whos the hot friend?" namine asked, gesturing over to me, kairi and xion had a look

"hmmm yes who is that?" kairi purred, xion kept quite

"oh yeah you dont know do you" riku smiled smugly, he looked at me and gestured me to come over, i walked over, a smile on my lips "well introduce yourself" riku chuckled, i laughed

"well for starters nice to know you think im hot" i winked, namine and kairi blushed, xion rolled her eyes at me "and my names is sora" i smiled, kairi and namines eyes widened and there jaws dropped "nice to see you too" i laughed happily, riku did too

"sora is that honest to god you?" kairi asked

"i think i know who i am kairi what me to really prove it?" i asked, both girls nodded and i smiled before hopping onto the trampoline, i bonced a few times before doing a front flint, half turn, back flip then front drop to standing, i sat on the trampoline, smug smile on my lips, kairi and namine were smiling happily

"SORA!" they squealed before pouncing on me and hugging me tightly, i laughed

"girls im chocking here" i chuckled and they let go, and jumped of, followed by me, i landed infront of xion, she was just looking at me, slight glare in her eyes

"hey your xion right?" i asked

"yeah i am why?" she asked, bored with a hint of bitterness

"can i speak to you a minute?" i asked, she nodded and we left the gym, she layed against the wall "didnt think id see you again" i sighed

"well your mind escaped" she hissed

"well surly you can understand why" i hissed back

"yeah i can" she sighed

"and now you dont want to go back do you?" i asked

"no i dont, i like it here" she smiled

"well stay then" i smiled back

"i dont know" she muttered

"well im doing well so youll be fine" i laughed

"fine ill stay but you may want to convince demyx and marly though" she sighed

"oh them, theyll be fine" i laughed, she nodded and began to walk of, i quickly grabbed her wrist "one thing though" i hissed, she nodded "dont you dare drain either kairi or namine" i hissed

"i wouldnt dare, not with you being friends with them" she smiled, i nodded and let her go and we walked back in, riku was chatting with kairi and namine

"we have returned" i laughed, and them three turned to us, xion walked over to namine and linked her hand with hers, namine blushed slightly, oh so thats why xion held a bit of bitterness towards me, sorry

"good to know" riku chuckled, i threw him a playful glare

"damn sora you really have changed" kairi giggled

"who so?" i asked

"well im mean look at you, your taller, more muscled, less childish..."she trailed of, i smirked

"and hot?" i smirked and she blushed "no worries" i smiled

"so does that mean you free?" she asked, i felt riku swallow a growl

"sorry kairi im not" i smiled, she pouted

"why not whos claimed you?" she asked

"oh do i want to tell you?" i chuckled, i so enjoyed teasing her

"pleaseeeee" she pleaded, pulling a puppy dog face, i quickly galnced at riku, he was nodding slightly

"oh i guess i could tell you" i smiled, she grinned "but youll have to catch me first" i yelled as i started running, she raced after me

"sora that was a drity trick" she growled

"no it wasnt you should of seen it" i laughed, running to rikus side and stopping, i wasnt even out of breath whereas kairi was huffing and puffing, i chuckled at her

"aww tell me you know running isnt my strong point" she begged

"i know thats why i did it" i laughed, i quickly glanced to namine and xion, they were just stood looking into eachothers eyes, it was so private that i had to look away, and focus on the pouting girl infront of me, riku was smirking slyly

"come on tell me!" she demanded, finally some anger, i ruffled her hair, she growled

"ok i will do, but i think i may show you?" i mused

"oh so they go to this school?" she asked

"indeed they do" i smiled

"do i know them?" she asked, she knows everyone here but let play along

"yep you do" i smiled, she walked of, thinking very hard about it, i quickly glanced at xion and namine, there hands were linked, there forheads together and they were smiling at eachother, sharing quick kisses now and again, i smiled and turned to riku "this is so fun" i smiled

"indeed it is" he smiled

"i liked the fact you had to swallow your growl when kairi asked if i was free" i laughed, he playfully glared at me, he was about to reply but kairi returned

"i dont know sora please tell me" she begged "ill go on my knees" she added, i burst into laughter, same as riku, i didnt care that nearly everyone in the class was watching and listening, i could hear what they were whispereing 'thats sora' 'damn hes hot' and 'whos stolen him from me' i had to bite back my chuckles, insted i focused on kairi, and the fact she would properly beg to know, i smiled evily

"go on then" i smiled, raising an eyebrow, she went on her knees

"please sora tell me" she begged, i quickly grabbed my phone and took a photo and burst into laughter, she glared furiously at me "no fair you framed me" she growled whilst standing up

"i know" i chuckled "thats a keeper" i smiled, her glared intensified, and i just chuckled at her

"just goddamn tell me!" she growled, i smiled

"do i really really have to as in life depends on it?" i asked, she growled furiously at me

"yes your balls depend on it" she hissed, i smiled, normaly that threat would scare me, but not today, i was on a high having all the power over her, for once

"do they really?" i asked

"yes" she hissed

"id like to see you try" i smirked, she blinked in shock at my comment, shes never seen me so smug and cocky, and i knew it was getting to her, i quickly read her eyes, she was going to kick me where it hurts, i smiled before she swung her leg, i grabbed it with my hand, stopping it before it hit me, she gasped "like i said id like to see you try" i said smugly, her eyes werent thinking about trying it again so i let her leg go

"ok now that was COOL" she giggled, and i smiled happily knowing she dropped it, riku was laughing aswell

"you really simple minded kairi" riku laughed

"oh shut up" she smiled, whilst them two argued i glanced at xion and namine, they were smiling at me

"what!" i asked

"we know who your with" namine smiled, i nodded and she mouthed 'riku' to me, i nodded again

"how did you guess?" i asked

"by the way rikus staring at you every now and again" xion smiled, i went closer and whispered

"for a vampire you quite smart" xion smiled and namine laughed

"thanks for the compliment" xion smiled, i nodded and pulled back

"dont tell kairi im having way to much fun" i smiled, they nodded and focused on eachother again

"so sora when exactly are you going to tell me?" kairi asked calmly, i smiled

"hmmm maybe i about 10 seconds maybe 10 minutes" i laughed

"ok whatever" she growled before walking of to namine and xion, i walked over to riku

"you are such a tease" he laughed, i placed my lips to his ear

"i didnt hear you complaining" i purred before pulling back, he chuckled/purred

"ahh true i never complain about that" he laughed and i smiled

"i think ill tell her now" i smiled

"ok want me at close range?" riku asked

"oh yes" i smiled, he nodded and we both walked over to the girls, xion and namine were smiling and kairi was pouting at us "you still want to know?" i asked, her face lit up and she smiled

"yeah i do" she giggled, i read her eyes, they said 'and ill destroy who stole you' i chuckled at her thought, id like to see her try to destroy riku, cos for starters she would have to get through me, she scowled at me laughing at her, so i stopped

"sure?" i purred, she blushed but nodded

"yes!" she demanded, i shrugged, her eyes still saying that she will destroy who it was who stole me from her, i walked over to riku, grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips, he smirked, his hands resting on my hips , i heard kairi gasp, i pulled away from riku, staring into his eyes for a brief moment before turning to kairi, rikus arms wrapped around my waist, she was in a state pure shock, i read her eyes, all they said was 'no fucking way!' i smiled and waved my hand infront of her eyes

"earth to kairi?" i chuckled, she blinked a few times before falling backwards, i sighed, great shes fainted, luckly xion caught her and gently lowered her to the floor "opps to much?" i asked, xion, namine and riku laughed and i smiled 


	16. Chapter 16

we layed kairi on the floor gently, namine and xion were still giggling slightly, i was still laughing on the inside, same as riku i would bet, me and riku sat beside her

"should we wait or just quick jump it?" i asked

"hmmm lets wait shall we" riku chuckled, i smiled at him before kissing him passionatly, he responded automatically to me, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer, i didnt care that we had an audience, i pulled away and just stared into his eyes, they were sparkling with happiness

"uhhhhhh" somone groaned, i smiled and turned around to see kairi coming around, i sat inbetween rikus legs, his arms still around my waist, she sat up slowly

"what happened?" she asked

"you fainted" i smiled, her eyes filled with remembering, i read her eyes 'no fucking way!' was all they still said

"so you and riku huh?" she muttered, a hidden glare in her eyes

"yeah" riku smiled before kissing my throat, i purred, my tail curling around his leg happily

"well im happy for you both" kairi smiled, even though you could tell it was forced

"thanks kairi" i smiled, i really want to tell her to try and destroy riku

"no probs" she smiled, again forced, xion and namine were have another moment alone, it was just so private, i felt bad by looking, so i stopped, which ment i had to look at kairi, i read her eyes again 'why why why why' was all she was thinking, hmmmm so she really was jealous now, not before when i werent a looker, only now that i was, i bit back a growl of frustration, riku linked his hand with mine, mind speak how i love it

"why the growl?" he asked

"kairi is jealous, but only now im 'hot'" i explained, a growl clear in my voice

"sora sora sora your too good for your own good" riku purred, i laughed

"cant you keep yourself in check?" i purred

"not when your with me, its very hard to concentrate on anything other than you" he purred

"awww why thats you at least its not just me then huh" i laughed

"oh so you find it hard to do you?" riku asked, amusment clear in his voice

"oh definatly, especially when your jealous or protective" i smiled

"hmmmm good to know" he laughed before unlinking his hand from mine, the bell rang and kairi rushed out the hall faster than ive ever seen her move

"jealous much" namine moaned

"hmmm" xion muttered

"you noticed to?" riku muttered

"hard not to when shes glaring at you like she can burn you with her vision (twilight anyone?)" xion grumbled

"well im not arsed" i smiled, they just laughed, we all headed of and quickly got changed, i hurried as i had to sort 2 other people out, i exited the changing room, my hand linked with rikus, xion and namine were waiting for us, there hands linked also "right i believe its break and i need to find 2 people" i sighed, xion nodded, and we both let go of our partners hands and headed to the yard, marly was easy to spot, i mean come on he had pink hair, and demyx, well his mullet thing stuck out easily, they were walking towards us, glaring at me insanly, well demyx just looked dazed, it was marly glaring like i was the devil, which i suppose i was, riku and namine stayed behind us

"found ya you little shit" marly growled, i growled back

"yeah well done" i snarled

"now your gonna come with us" marly hissed

"ha am i fuck!" i hissed "im staying put thank you marluxia!" i spat, vemon in my voice, his eyes narrowed

"no your not your coming with us full stop!" marly spat back

"hmm i dont think so" i smiled before walking to the field, and throught the metal hole, leadin to the secret field, xion by my side, foullowed by riku and namine, then marly and demyx, i stopped once we were alone, i turned to face marly "what are you going to do to make me return?" i asked, marly smiled before quickly teleporting, and then returing, a furious snarl ripped through my teeth, he had riku and knife point, and knife to the neck

"thats how" marly smiled smugly, demyx looked unhappy, another furious snarl ripped through my teeth "and theres nothing you can do about it" marly smiled "you wont change" he laughed, he was testing my mental health

"dont bet on it marly" i spat, his eyes widened at my comment "i dont think you understand the seriousness of the situation you have just put yourself in, you do not hold riku at knife point infront of me!" i snarled, marlys eyes widened largely, demyx was begining to glare, but not at me, at marly, i read his eyes 'i dont want to do this' was all they said

"you wouldnt dare" marly spat releasing riku by kicking him to the ground, then kicking him in the face, i snapped and transformed, marly gulped as i towered over him, he started to back away

"fire" he yelled and a jet of fire engulfed me, didnt hurt me though, i just blew it out "how im stronger than you!" marly asked

"but your not marluxia" demyx yelled "soras magic is stronger than everyones because of his demonic, so yes he is a level 27 but technicaly if you add the power he gets from the demonic he would be level 30" demyx explained, ahh i was very much stronger than marluxia

"no thats not fair" marly whimmpered

"thats how it is" riku snarled, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground "and to be frank im now pissed" riku snarled before being engulfed by a ball of darkness, it exploded and he was his demonic, marly was backing away, but he was going into a corner

"and im through listening to you" xion snarled, her eyes glowing red and her fangs elongating

"and i hate you" demyx added before bursting out his skin, revealing him to be a werwolf, intresting, he stood about 6 foot, looked like a wolf and had shaggy blonde fur, his eyes glowled green, marly was stuck in his corner, surronded by monsters, i could taste the fear rolling of him, i raised my hand into the air, one of my claws glowed gold as i wrote 'leave now and never return' in the air, he nodded and teleported, we all returned to normal, namine was just sat on a bench, xion ran to her, i turned to riku, his lips was bleeding, i held his face in my hand

"heal" i whispered and his lips healed, he smiled and quickly kissed my lips

"sorry about the other day" demyx said calmly

"no worries" i smiled

"so that wasnt a dream then?" riku asked

"apparently not" i laughed, same as demyx

"yeah i never liked it there, they made me lave the one i love" demyx sighed, water in his eyes

"who did you love?" riku asked, demyx smiled

"his name was zexion" demyx smiled, my eyes widened, cloud knew a zexion

"did he have blue/silver hair, blu eyes and quite small?" i asked

"yeah that bang on" demyx smiled

"i know where he is" i gasped, demyx looked at me shocked

"what!" he gasped

"he works with my brother cloud, ive met him, he always has his head in a book, his eyes are broken" i explained

"where does your brother work?" demyx demanded

"he works at the museum" i sighed, demyx nodded and teleported away, i smiled to myself

"that was very nice of you" riku purred against my ear

"i couldnt help it, demyx is kind hearted" i smiled

"same as you" riku whispered, kissing my neck, sending a pleasurable shiver down my neck, i turned to face him, a sly glint in my eyes

"wanna go home?" i asked, raising an eyebrow, riku caught my drift

"oh yes" he purred and we teleported, finally nothing to worry about, im free of a demonic, i have riku, i dont have a crazy pink haired man after me anymore, and all my friends are ok, life is back on track finally. 


End file.
